


Hidden Loves

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All the Mikaelson's are Badasses, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Sharing, Cami o'connell bashing, Caroline and Hayley are friends, Caroline is a Mikaelson, Davina is a Mikaelson, Davina sides with the Mikaelsons, Destiny, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Ghost Kol Mikaelson, Hayley is a Mikaelson, Klamille bashing, Klaroline baby, Magical Pregnancy, Multiple miracle babies, Mystic Falls bashing, Sophie Devereaux bashing, Soul Bond, Tyler Lockwood Bashing, Tyler sucks, magic literally wants Kol and Klaus to have their loves, the Mikaelson's parents suck, the witch's are all evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: What if at graduation Caroline confessed her feelings to Klaus and they slept together? what would happen if she became pregnant?What if a month after the harvest Davina Clair met the cocky smirking witch encyclopedia ghost of Kol Mikaelson? What would happen?How would these two changes effect the story?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 103
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

Davina POV:

Davina sighed as she finished another drawing. She had been trapped in the attic a month and she was loosing her mind. She turned and threw the piece of chalk at the door, not noticing the man standing in its way.

“Well darling that one was close.” He said in a British accent.

She jumped back. The man was tall with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed about nineteen. “Who are you, how did you get in here?” she asked.

The mystery intruder looked shocked. “You can see me?” he asked.

“Of course I can see you. Why wouldn’t I be able to see you?”

The man chuckled. “Because darling, I’m dead. I’m on the other side.”

Davina’s curiosity was getting the better of her so she got up from her chair and walked over to the man. She reached out and to her surprise she could touch him.

“If your dead how can I touch you?” she asked.

“Darling I have absolutely no idea. But I think we can try and figure it out. My name’s Kol Mikaelson. And you are Davina Clair.”

“How do you know me?” she asked.

“Well after I was killed I got bored of my brother Nik’s love life so I decided to see how to Claire witch’s were doing. I used to be friends with your great grandmother Mary Alice. And to my surprise I find the New Orleans witch’s performing a harvest and on a Claire witch no less. Even worse little Marcellus ruling my family’s kingdom.”

“You knew my great grandmother? Wait you know Marcel?” 

He nodded. “It’s a bit of a long story.”

Davina crossed her arms. “I live in a abandoned church attic with no friends. I have the time. So if you tell me your story and my grandmothers and Marcels maybe than we can figure out why I can touch you and stuff.”

Kol smiled. “Okay then little witch. But it might take a while so I’d sit down.”

Kol told her everything. He told her his family’s history and all about their life. About his adventures with Witch’s over the centuries. And about how his brother had raised Marcel. 

By the time he was done the sun had come up. “So you’re friends with witch’s you’ve learned from them and taught them for centuries?”

Kol nodded. “That I have Davina Claire.”

“Could you teach me?” she asked.

Kol smiled. “Now how could I say no to a smiled like that. We can begin later. But first you should get some sleep.”

Davina nodded and laid down on her bed. Before she dosed of she saw Kol smiling down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

3 months later

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as she worked on the spell Kol was teaching her. Davina sat on the floor with Kol behind her. He sat with his arm around her guiding her hand around the bowl in front of her.

For the past three months Kol had been helping her with her magic, telling her stories about his life, and slowly weaseling his way into her heart.

She didn’t know how or for how long but somewhere along the line Davina had begun to fall for Kol. It was hard to keep a ghost of a Mikaelson that only she could see from Marcel but somehow he still hadn’t figured it out.

Over the three months Davina had slowly began to loose her trust in Marcel and put her trust in Kol. Over the three months she had also kept having the same thought. She wanted to bring Kol back.

She had yet to ask him how she could do this but for some reason she thought he would tell her not to. And even stranger whenever he was gone she would get a strange feeling like he shouldn’t leave.

She allowed him to slowly maneuver her hand as she felt herself rest back into him. There was a strange warmth she felt whenever they touched that she couldn’t seem to let go.

“Now Davina I need you to focus.” He said as she turned to face him. She nodded, even though she knew she couldn’t. 

“Davina focus on one singular point and let everything else fall away. Look at me if it helps you focus.” She smirked.

Davina shook her head. “It I mean, that, I.”

Kol POV:

Davina was stuttering and it was making Kol extremely happy for a unidentifiable reason. For the past three months Davina had been able to do something that no one in a thousand years had ever been able to do. She had made him love something.

He didn’t know how or when but Davina had cracked threw all his walls. She had made him want to protect her and give her everything she could ever desire.

He knew that any of his siblings could see it in his eyes if he wasn’t dead. They could see how much he cared for her even with just one glance.

He cared for her so much that he wouldn’t even want her to bring him back. He probably would try and stop her if she tried just to keep her safe.

So when she started to stutter all sense Kol had seemed to disappear. All his resolve and the shreds of self-control she had instilled in him vanished and he couldn’t help himself.

He captured her face in his hands and kissed her. It was soft and slow. Unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was like some piece of him that was missing had been returned.

It went on for minutes and when they finally broke apart he couldn’t help but hold her. “I’m sorry darling.” He said as he caressed her face.

“For what? Kissing me? Why should you be sorry?” she asked as she reached her own hand up to his face.

“Because I shouldn’t have done it. I shouldn’t even be able to touch you. But for some strange reason we still haven’t figured out I can. And I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Davina smiled. “You aren’t. In case you forgot I kissed you back.”

Kol sighed standing up and brining Davina with him. “Now why would you do that love?”

“Because for some strange reason I can’t help it. When it comes to you I can never help it.”

Kol sighed again trying to will himself to stop. “I’m guessing you’re going to ask me how to bring me back.”

Davina nodded. “Why do I have the feeling you won’t tell me.”

“Because if I didn’t feel a need to be near you I probably would just to keep you safe. But if we’re going to do this you will need rest. And I will need to check in on my siblings. Tomorrow morning we can get started.”

Davina nodded reaching up and kissing him again. Kol quickly broke away. “Love if we don’t stop I never will.”

She smiled and slowly stepped away from him and back onto her bed. “I know. But soon I won’t either.”


	3. Chapter 3

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as she woke up to a sleeping Kol lying on her bed. “Wake up Kol.” 

Kol sat up. “Now that’s new. You were asleep but you could still touch me.” 

“Do you have any idea why only I can see and touch you?” she asked.

Kol shook his head. “The best I can come up with is it has something to do with all the power you have and my connection to witch’s. Now you remember the other day when Jane-Ann did a spell.”

Davina nodded. “Ya from what you’d been teaching me it seemed like a linking spell.”

“Well it seems that linking spell was to link Jane-Ann’s sister Sophie to a werewolf named Hayley and my brother Nik’s unborn child.”

“But Klaus is a vampire. He can’t have kids.”

“Yes well apparently my brothers the exception. It seems the witch’s are using him to take down Marcel and find you. We can’t let them. I don’t want you in danger and I don’t want my siblings being used.”

“It’s okay Kol.” She said grabbing his hand. “Maybe if I can bring you back then.”

“No. I won’t have you put yourself in danger like that. The only resurrection spell I know will require an exsuse vorte.”

“Well we can try and find one. What else does the spell need?” 

Kol sighed. “The blood of two of my brothers. And my ashes.” 

Davina smiled. “You said your brother’s in New Orleans. I can summon your ashes from him that is if he brought them with him.”

Kol laughed. “Oh he did. My brother would never leave those behind in Mystic Falls. And what’s your idea for blood of my brothers?”

“We’ll come to that once we get there.” She said. She was about to kiss him again when she heard a nock on her door. Davina knew it was Marcel so she quickly shooed Kol of her bed.

“Come in.” she said. As expected Marcel came threw the door with a coffin behind him. “What’s that?” 

“This is Elijah Mikaelson D, well he’s daggered and in a coffin but still. His family is very old and dangerous. I want you to try and find a way to kill them. They’re the original vampires. Any more magic?”

“No. They know I can sense it when they do.” Davina said.

“Good. Take all the time you need. I’ll be back to check in on you tomorrow.” He said as he left the room.

Davina turned to Kol who was shocked. His shock quickly turned to rage. “Marcel blackmailed Nik into daggering Elijah.”

“Should I take it out?” she asked as she opened the coffin.

Kol shook his head. “Not yet. But I would prefer you don’t try and figure out a way to kill my family. Well I guess we have one brother’s blood. I wonder. Give me a minute I’m going to go check something.”

Davina nodded. “Okay, I’ll get some of Elijah’s blood.”

Kol POV:

Kol quickly disappeared and went to his brother’s house in Mystic Falls. He knew Nik wouldn’t have left without leaving behind some emergency blood for his little blond.

And sure enough in his art room, dressed like paint, was a small vile of his brothers blood. Kol smiled. He knew Davina could summon it. 

Now the only problem was the exsuse vorte. He could only think of a few things that weren’t lunar events. The birth of his brother’s daughter. The death of an original. Or.

Kol thought for a moment. He had seen it while watching over his siblings. There was a connection between Klaus and Caroline Forbes and he knew that that connection could create an exsuse vorte even without them knowing it.

Kol smiled as he returned to the Attic where Davina was holding a small vile of Elijah’s blood. She jumped back as she noticed his return.

“Don’t scared me.” She said. “Did you know where his blood is?”

Kol nodded. “Yep. Sit down. I’ll show you.”

Davina did as she was told. It was something Kol had done a few times. He had showed her his memories. He sat on the bed with next to her placing his hand on the side of her face.

He showed her the house and where he saw the blood. And than when he was about to pull out he found himself showing her other memories. Ones he had thought long berried.

He saw his life when he was human. He saw Henrick and Nik, and Elijah, and Rebekah. He saw them all. He didn’t know how many memories he showed her before he broke away.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He stopped as he saw the tears in her eyes.

“That was Henrick. I felt it when you showed me. All the happiness and than all the pain when he died.”

“Hey, hey.” He said grabbing her and hugging her to him. “It’s fine. It will be okay. I’ve got you.”

“Why did I feel it? Why did I see all that?” she asked as her tears began to slow.

“I have no idea, bit I promise I’ll figure it out. I figured out the exsuse vorte. If you get the blood and my ashes I can tell you when it will happen. Once you bring me back I can help you. My family can help you.”

Davina nodded. “I trust you. I’ll do it.”

A few minutes later the vile of blood and an urn filled with Kol’s ashes appeared in her room.

“Now.” Kol said. “Keep those hidden. I’m going to go check on my brother from what I gathered he’s heading back up to Mystic Falls. Before I’m go I’m going to explain to you the spell and what you have to set up. When I come back the exsuse vorte will be complete and you can bring me back.”

Davina smiled. “Okay, but there’s one more thing I want to do before you go.”

She kissed him quickly before he stepped away smirking. “You are something else Davina Claire.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly Klaroline.

Kol POV:

“Ok so you will need to combine both my brothers blood and than pore it into my ashes. Than you will need to repeat the spell. Le Sonday du ares, le sonday da la mort. Keep repeating that until I come back. Understand?”

Davina nodded. “So what exactly is the exsuse vorte gonna be?” she asked.

Kol smirked. “That is a bit complicated to explain so I’m going to wait till I’m alive and my brother has been undagered.”

“Okay. Kol one more thing before you go.” She jumped of the bed and kissed him.

“Davina Claire you are something else.” he said as they broke away. “I’ll be back soon.”

Kol soon found himself in Mystic Falls searching for his brother and his upcoming exsuse vorte.

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as Klaus took her back to the mansion. He had given Tyler his freedom. All because of how much he loved her. 

But sense Tyler had left she hadn’t missed him nearly as much as she should have. Looking back now she had almost been glad that he was gone.

Ever since the Miss Mystic pageant she had realized that she was slowly starting to give in to Klaus. And now after what he would give up for her and the promise he made her about being her last love she couldn’t deny it.

She realized that somehow without even realizing it she had been able to look past all the horrible things that he’s done. She didn’t know how or when but she had lost her walls and now she never wanted them back up.

Klaus brought her to his mansion and soon they found themselves in his studio. “I forgot how beautiful this place was.” She said as she looked around the room.

He smiled. “Well love your welcome to come here whenever you want. Now the real question is why are you still here with me. I mean I just gave your boyfriend his freedom and said my peace, so why are you still with me?”

She paled as she ran her fingers over the canvas of a small painting lying on the table. “Because of you.”

She turned around to see him frozen. For the first time in the time she’d known him Klaus Mikaelson was shocked. His eyes showed the pure astonishment at what she had just said.

“What?” he asked as he tried to recover from her words.

“It’s because of you.” she said. “I want to be here with you. Not with my friends, who always put Elena first. Not with Tyler who puts his hatred first. Because for the first time in my life I decided to be selfish and not care what others think.”

“I want to be here with you because you are the only person, the only one who has put me above something else. You the original hybrid. The big bad. The most selfish person ever. Who spent 500 years chasing Katherine for a tiny little thing. You gave up revenge on Tyler who did things ten times worse than Katherine to you all because of me.”

“Caroline.” He tried to cut in but she still wouldn’t let him.

“I’m always second best. I always have been and you are the only person who doesn’t think of me that way. And I’ve been unbelievably stupid and today I’m free. Free from my stupid human life just like you said all those times it’s not enough for me.”

“So I’m done. I don’t care if you’re the bad guy. I don’t care how many people you’ve killed. I don’t even care about what you’ve done to my friends. Because I’m selfish and I’m in love with you.”

She froze realizing every word she had just said. All the hidden feelings she had been having came flooding out. Klaus who had been standing there in shock had realized the last words.

“What did you just say?” he asked as he flashed over to her. They were so close they were almost touching.

She gulped. “I’m in love with you.”

Klaus’s face turned from shock into a smile. “You’re in love with me.” It wasn’t a question but some hidden truth.

She nodded weakly. “I don’t want Tyler anymore. I want you. Not in ten years, not in a century. Now.”

He smirked and cupped her face in his hands. “I love you Caroline. And I’m only going to ask you once. Are you absolutely sure you want this? Because once you’re mine I’m never letting you go.”

“Yes. I’m sure.” She said and than to prove her point, she kissed him. 

They broke away and soon he had sped them across the room and they were kissing up against a wall. They didn’t realize what they were doing they didn’t even really care.

Kol POV:

Kol smirked as he watched his brother and the blond vampire kiss. He knew they didn’t realize it but they were creating an exsuse vorte. And this one was going to be special.


	5. Chapter 5

Davina POV:

She had Kol’s ashes and the mix of the blood ready, all she had to do was wait for Kol to return. Right as she was thinking about it he appeared in the room.

“Well you look a little overly eager love.” He said.

“I want you to be alive again. Now did the exsuse vorte happen?” she asked.

Kol smirked. “Oh it did even if no one knows it yet I may be a ghost but the amount of magic that thing caused is very special. Only those of my brother’s blood will have felt it. I’ll have fun telling him after I’m alive.”

Davina smiled. As soon as she began Kol vanished. She pored the blood into the ashes and began to chant the spell. One, two, four times and then on the fifth a bright light flashed and Kol reappeared.

He was lying on the floor smirking at her. “I never doubted you for a second Davina Claire.”

She smiled and ran over. “You’re back.” She yelled as she hugged him. They broke away and before either of them could stop themselves they were kissing.

It was like something she had been missing was returned. “Davina.” Kol said as he pulled away. “As much as I want to do this we shouldn’t Marcel could come and than we’d loose the element of surprise.”

Davina smiled. “No he won’t. While you were gone I put up an alert spell. If he comes close we’ll know and then you can hide.”

Kol smirked. “Well than I guess we should celebrate.” He said kissing her again.

Kol POV:

Kol smiled as he traced patterns on Davina’s skin. She stirred slightly in her sleep. “Kol.”

“You should sleep love.” He said.

She sat up smiling. “I will sleep once we figure out some things. Like for instance are you a original vampire or a witch?”

“Well I’m a vampire but there’s something else it’s like I can feel my magic but it’s impossible.” 

“Try a spell.” She said.

Kol did as she suggested and to his surprise the candle he wanted lit blew into flame. “Did you do that?” 

She shook her head. “You’re a witch and a vampire. You’re a hybrid like your brother but different. How?”

“I have no idea, but we’ll figure it out. That is after you get me a daylight ring and we deal with my family trouble.”

Davina smiled. “Can’t you get your own?”

“Well yes but my daylight ring is by my ash so you already know where to summon from.” He said.

Davina smirked and began to chant, a second later Kol’s daylight ring appeared in Davina’s hand. She handed Kol his ring which he quickly put on.

“Now what about we wake my brother. I can’t wait to see his face when I greet him. It will truly be priceless. I promise that very soon I’ll get you out of here and somewhere safe.” He said as he kissed her forehead. 

They were interrupted by a blaring light appearing, “Marcel.” She gasped. “Quick hide.”

Kol sped into the dark corner as he waited for Marcel to leave.

Davina POV:

The door opened and Marcel came in. “Hi D. I just came to check on how progress with our original is coming.”

“So far nothing. But he is very old it will probably take me a while.” She lied.

“Okay then D. Just be careful.” He said before he left. A few seconds later Kol came out from his hiding spot.

“Well that was fun. Now how about us waking my brother.” He walked over opening the coffin and taking the dagger out of Elijah’s chest. “Now all we do is wait.” 

A few minutes later Elijah gasped awake looking around as he wondered where he was.

“Well nice of you to join us brother.” Kol smirked.

Elijah just stared shocked. “Kol!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasn't clear Kol is a vampire witch hybrid. the storyline where Davina dies to complete the harvest will be slightly different as will most of this story but she will still die. Freya will appear soon and way before season 2. we'll get to Dahliah and Esther later. and there is no way Mikael is showing up because i just hate him. Finn may or may not come back. Also next chapter we will get some more Klaroline and discover about the Exuse Vorte soon too.


	6. Chapter 6

Kol POV:

Kol smirked at the shocked expression Elijah wore. “What. Didn’t expect for your dead baby brother to rescue you from Marcellus.”

Elijah slowly got out of the coffin and walked toward Kol. “You’re, you’re how are you alive?”

Kol smiled. “Well brother that is a long story but it can all be summed up by saying Davina. She could see me as a ghost so she brought me back.”

“Who exactly is Davina?” Elijah asked.

“That would be me. I’m Davina Claire” She said. “Marcel saved me from my coven. Another long story we can explain later. And I’ve been helping him control the witch’s. But I trust Kol so when Marcel wanted me to try and kill the originals I helped bring Kol back so we could undager you.”

“Well thank you very much miss Claire. Now Kol would you mind telling me how long I’ve been daggered.”

“About two days. Nik took a bit of a trip up to Mystic Falls to visit his little blond and Bekah is probably going to be down here looking for you soon so nothing much has happened.”

“So my suggestion is Elijah you and I go see Nik and Bekah. I’ve been a ghost for months I can help you with your little wolf problem. Davina darling while we’re gone would you mind delinking the wolf carrying my brothers child from Sophie.”

“It would be my pleasure. Also I still want to know what the exsuse vorte was.” She said.

“What do you mean exsuse vorte?” Elijah asked.

“Oh right.” Kol smirked. “Davina brought me back because our dear brother managed to make himself an exsuse vorte. Don’t worry I’ll explain later.” 

Elijah nodded. “One more important question. How exactly could miss Claire see you brother?”

“We’re not sure. We had some more pressing issues. Don’t worry everything will be explained but I’d rather only have to say it once.” 

He turned to Davina and quickly hugged her kissing her on the head. “I’ll be back soon love. Don’t forget about that spell I taught. If you need to leave do it and I’ll come get you. Now time we depart brother.”

Elijah’s face was pure shock at Kol’s actions. Kol just shook his head and gestured for the door. Oh that would be a fun conversation.

Caroline POV:

Caroline woke up to a strange warmth. She opened her eyes and found herself rapped in Klaus’s bed. The memories of the night before flooded her head.

“Love.” She sat up to find Klaus beside her. “Are you alright?” he asked as he moved a stray curl out of her face.

Caroline slowly nodded. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because all your friends hate me. And you just confessed your love for me.” He said.

“I don’t care anymore. I told you last night. I love you.” 

“And I love you. You know I do. But I have to tell you something and when I do you’re going to hate me. So before I do I need you to promise me that even if you hate me someday you’ll come back to me.”

Caroline sighed. “I promise. There’s nothing you can say that could make me hate you.”

Klaus sighed. “When I went to New Orleans I discovered that the witch’s were blackmailing me with something to help them take back the city. Hayley is pregnant with my child.”

Caroline froze. It was like a piece of her had been ripped away “What.” She whispered. Her voice was so quiet she didn’t even think he could hear her. 

With in seconds she was in his arms as she cried. She should be pushing him away. She should be screaming but she can’t seem to bring herself to loose him.

“I’m sorry love. I’m so so sorry. I love you so much. I promise you she means nothing I just want you. I’ll let the witch’s kill her and the baby if I could have you.”

Caroline pulled away from him. “No! I could never forgive you if you did that. I may not be Hayley’s biggest fan but that child is yours and it’s innocent.”

She sighed as she looked at him. He seemed broken. His face showed all the thoughts in his head that he had lost her all because of something he couldn’t control.

“It’s okay. I know you love me. But I. I need a little time. Go back to New Orleans. And then in a few months maybe I’ll be ready to join you. I just. I can’t yet.”

Klaus nodded as he hugged her to his body kissing her head. “I know love. You can have as much time as you need. You can stay at the mansion if you want and you can buy anything you want with my credit card here. Just promise me, if I need you to or if you’re in danger you’ll come to New Orleans.”

Caroline smiled kissing him. “I promise. Now you should probably leave. If the witch’s are blackmailing you, get back there and get out of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting in to the good part now. I haven't decided if Marcel is going to be a villain or an ally, i still have pretty mixed feelings but it's more likely he'll be a friend. And don't worry Caroline will be in New Orleans soon but she needs to spend just a bit more time with her friends first.
> 
> And don't expect any answers on why Kol could touch Davina as a ghost for a while. we won't start learning about that until NOLA calms down.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus POV:

When Klaus got back to New Orleans he had about five minutes of piece before Rebekah began to bang down his door. 

“Nik, What have you done with our brother you narcistic. backstabbing wanker.”

“Rebekah.” He said as he opened the doors. He found Rebekah looking very mad and Hayley looking confused.

“Where is Elijah? I know you did something to him so where is he.”

Before Klaus could speak Elijah himself came walking in. “Hello brother. Rebekah, Hayley.”

“Elijah.” Rebekah screamed as she ran to him. “What happened where were you?”

“Well Nicklaus daggered me and gave me to Marcel. Don’t worry brother I forgive you. Well it seems it was for the best as I have discovered a great deal of things chief among them.”

To Klaus’s shock Kol stepped into the room. Rebekah froze and her jaw dropped.

“Well hello Nik, Bekah. Isn’t it a pleasure. I come back to life and you’ve gotten yourselves into such a mess. Luckily one I can get you out of.”

“Kol.” Klaus said in a shocked whispered. 

“Yes brother I’m back from the dead. It’s a miracle. One I will be happy to explain along with a few other things. But first let me congratulate you on bedding the blond.”

Rebekah whirled around to face Klaus. “You slept with Caroline!”

“Why is my relationship with Caroline important at the moment. Kol is back from the dead, interrogate him.”

“Yes especially about his witch.” Elijah commented.

Both Rebekah and Klaus’s mouths dropped open.

“What witch?” Klaus asked.

Kol paled. “I’ll explain everything. But first. Introduce me to the wolf carrying my future niece or nephew.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Kol meet Hayley a very stupid one night stand. Hayley my younger brother Kol. Kol was killed by the Gilbert’s, in their idiotic attempt to find the cure. Now that we’re all friends Kol can you start explaining.”

Kol rolled his eyes. “Of course brother. Let’s start with the beginning. 

Kol POV:

So Kol began to tell them everything. He told them about the harvest and how he met Davina as a ghost. He told them about teaching Davina and about all he had seen while a ghost.

He told them about how Davina brought him back. Making sure to leave out the part about Nik as he wanted to wait for that little surprise. 

“So wait a minute.” Rebekah said as she stared in shock. “My brother Kol, who once said the phrase and I quote ‘seteling for mortals is the first sign of weakness’ is in love with a witch. A sixteen year old witch. A sixteen-year-old picture of innocence witch. Oh this is bloody amazing.”

“I just told you about an evil witch plot, my miraculous resurrection, and Nik’s blackmail no longer being relevant and you are stuck on the fact that I’m dating Davina.” He said trying to grasp his sister’s insanity.

“Of course I am.” She squealed. 

“Oh.” Kol said, “I forgot.” He snapped his fingers and the candles in the room flares up. “I came back a witch and a vampire.”

Even Elijah looked shocked at that. 

“Well now that all laws of nature have broken anything else anyone what’s to share?” Klaus asked.

Kol smirked. “Oh yes but I think I’ll let you stew a while before I tell you about the exsuse vorte that brought me back. Let’s just say Caroline might be joining us sooner than you think.”

Klaus growled. “Kol I am overjoyed you’re back and that you’ve helped secure the safety of my unborn child but if you know something about Caroline’s wellbeing and don’t tell me I will kill you.”

“Calm down brother. All shall be revealed soon enough. But first can we do something about these meddlesome witch’s. my suggestion is since Hayley is no longer linked we go on a massacre.”

Klaus smirked. “Excellent idea brother. But I think we should draw it out. They threatened our family. And best of all they don’t know about our dear brother Kol.”

Kol smiled wickedly. “Oh this will be fun.”


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline POV:

It had been a very long week since graduation. Caroline and Bonnie had both been dragged into Elena’s relationship drama. 

“I just can’t choose.” Elena wined. Caroline rolled her eyes as her mind began to drift.

Ever since she had slept with Klaus she had been staying at the Mikaelson mansion. Her mother had been so busy with work she hadn’t even noticed Caroline’s absence.

Her mind drifted back to graduation. It had been doing that a lot. She had told Klaus do deal with New Orleans and that she would come to him in time. But for some reason she didn’t even need to give him the time.

She couldn’t forget him it was like something inside her just needed to be with him. The other issue was that for the past few days she had been throwing up every morning.

It was freaking her out since she was a vampire and wasn’t supposed to get sick. She also seemed to have been getting stronger and she had no idea why.

“Caroline.” She turned to see Bonnie looking at her. 

“Yes Bon.” She said.

“You okay you were kind of lost in your own head.” Elena said.

“Ya. I’m fine just thinking. Um actually I have to go my mom wanted to talk this afternoon so I should get back to the house.”

She quickly got up and made her way outside. She hadn’t lied her mother did want to talk to her. She got back to her house and found the door wide open.

She ran inside and found her mother’s body on the floor and Tyler rummaging threw a closet in her living room.

“Tyler!” she chocked out, as she stood frozen.

He turned and froze. “Care, you were supposed to be at the grill.”

“Tyler what’s going on what did you do?” she was nearly in tears, as she couldn’t hear her mom’s heartbreak.

“Look Care I’m sorry about your mom but I had to do it I need one of her things. I’m also sorry about this.”

He ran forward and snapped her neck. When she woke up she immediately rushed over to her mom she tried to heal her with her blood but her heart wasn’t beating.

“Hey care I.” Stefan was cut of as he and Bonnie came into the house.

They both stared at the scene of the sobbing Caroline and Liz’s unmoving body.

“Caroline.” Bonnie yelled as she ran over and grabbed her friend. “Care. What happened?” she asked.

“Tyler. I found him rummaging threw her stuff and she was on the ground. He snapped my neck. I I couldn’t save her.” she sobbed.

“Come on Care let’s get you to bed.” Stefan said as he took her in his arms.

“No. I haven’t been staying here since last week. I’ve been at the Mikaelson mansion. Take me there.”

Both Stefan and Bonnie looked shocked but did as they were told.

“Hey Stefan.” Damon said as he entered the room but stopped dead.

“She’s dead.” Stefan said answering his brother’s unanswered question. “Tyler did it. He snapped Caroline’s neck. I’m taking her somewhere else. Can you deal with her body and tell the mayor.”

Damon simply nodded not questioning anything. Stefan took Caroline to the Mikaelson mansion and brought her to Klaus’s room. Laying her down on the bed.

As soon as he left Caroline tilted to the side and got out her phone. She quickly scrolled threw her contacts and clicked on Klaus’s name.

Bonnie POV:

Bonnie had allowed herself to cry once she and Stefan sat in the Mikaelson living room.

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” he asked

She shook her head. “No. But I’m a little worried. I can sense something about her I just can’t tell what it is yet.

Davina POV:

Davina stood in a strange room. She saw two small girls. One with red hair and blue eyes and one with blond hair and blue eyes. 

They looked about the same age and were both performing a spell. They both wore matching Necklaces with the Mikaelson family crest on it.

A word flashed before her eyes one word a simple word. A word that made her whole body shake. Tribrid.

Davina sat bolt upright in the attic. She knew that dream was more than just a dream it was different. It was more. She needed to talk to Kol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very Caroline centric i hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry about Liz but she needed to be dead for the plot.


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus POV:

The past week had very interesting. The Mikaelson’s had slaughtered dozens of witch’s. Marcel had been extremely suspicious but as of yet still hadn’t asked Klaus about it.

Klaus and Kol had finally tracked down Sophie who had been hiding from her inevitable fate.

Klaus threw her onto the drive outside the plantation. Rebekah came out and smiled at the sight. “Ah Sophie finally stopped watching your friends die.”

“But now it’s her turn.” Kol smirked. “You want to kill Davina. Your barbaric coven thought the harvest was a good idea. Why?”

“I don’t know. Agnes just said an elder told them to. Some great powerful one, a thousand years old.” Sophie said.

“We’ll deal with why they did the harvest later.” Klaus said. “Now we deal with why you thought threatening my child and my family would end well.”

Klaus ran forward and pulled her heart from her chest. “No one hurts my family. No one.”

Klaus’s phone buzzed. The screen flashed Caroline’s name. He quickly answered. “Hello love.”

“Klaus.” She said. He could tell something was wrong and he instantly tensed.

“Caroline what happened?” 

“Tyler killed my mom. Can you come back? Please.” She asked.

“I’ll be there in a few hours.” He said hanging up.

Kol and Rebekah both stood shocked obviously having listened to the conversation. 

“Bekah tell Elijah I have business in Mystic Falls I’ll be back soon. And I don’t care if I have to kidnap her Caroline will be with me.”

Kol POV:

A few minutes after his brother left for the airport his phone rang. Davina had texted him asking if he could come over. He had given her a phone so they could talk without constant threat.

When he got to the attic he found Davina pacing. “Darling what’s wrong?” he asked as he tried to get her to stay still.

“I, I, I had a dream about Klaus’s daughters.” She said.

“Well that would be the exsuse vorte. Nik getting his blond baby vampire pregnant created it. Now that Nik is having two daughters is interesting but it’s nothing to be this worried about love.”

“But it is.” She insisted. “I saw a word it seemed dangerous Trbrid. His daughters they were doing magic. I think they’re going to be part vampire, werewolf, and witch.”

“Now that is something to be worried about.” He said. “But it will fine love. Nik’s bringing the blond here and about one third of your coven is dead. Marcel will know soon and than we can get you out of here and I can start helping you with your magic again. And maybe take you on a real date.”

Kol kissed her to stop her worrying. He could never get used to the feeling of her. He knew they still needed to figure out the connection he had with the little witch but the immediate problems to precedence.

The alarm blasted sending them both into high alert. “That isn’t Marcel.” She said scared.

The door flew open and a dozen Witch’s came in. Kol acted fast snapping his wrist and nocking them out. He grabbed Davina and sped out of the church headed for the compound.

Bonnie POV:

She had been trying to figure out what was off about Caroline for the past few hours. She dropped the book she was holding startling Stefan. It clicked in her head all at once.

“Bonnie.” He said.

She turned with a pale look on her face. “I know what’s wrong with her and what’s happening to Caroline.”

Before Stefan could answer the mansion door opened to reveal Klaus. “What do you mean what’s wrong with Caroline.”

Bonnie gulped. “It’s not important right now. I’m assuming she called you she’s in your room.” 

Klaus looked between the two than dashed out of the room. 

“Bonnie what exactly is it?” Stefan asked.

Bonnie shook her head. “Something new.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline had been crying in Klaus’s bed for a few hours when she felt a presence next to her. She turned to find Klaus sitting on the bed.

She threw her arms around him as her tears began again. “Klaus.” She whispered barley able to speak.

“Sh, I know love. I’m here. It’s all going to be okay now. I’m not gonna let anything hurt you anymore.”

“She’s dead. My mom’s dead. It hurts Klaus. Please. Make it stop. Compel me so it doesn’t hurt.” She begged.

She could feel him tense. “Love I promise I can make everything better but I can’t do that to you. Sleep love. I’ll make sure it’s all fine when you wake up.”

She did as she was told and within seconds she felt herself drift of to sleep still in Klaus’s arms.

Klaus POV:

Klaus carried Caroline down stairs and placed her on the couch across from Stefan and Bonnie. 

“Now that Caroline is fine and sleeping would one of you like to tell me what happened.” He growled.

“Tyler happened.” Stefan said. “Caroline said he was looking for something and he had killed Liz. Damon searched her stuff. Tyler took some old amulet she said was a family air loom.”

“Where is Lockwood now?” Klaus asked.

“He got away. But Damon’s looking.” Bonnie said. “Klaus I need you to feed Caroline your blood.”

“Why?” he asked. “Tyler didn’t bite her.”

“That’s not why. She need your blood now that you’re here or it will kill her.”

“What will kill her?” he asked.

“I can’t explain now just do it.”

Klaus quickly bit his wrist and put it to Caroline’s mouth. She slowly began to wake and than drink his blood. After he thought she had drunk enough he pulled away and sat her up.

“What. Why. Bonnie what’s going on?” she asked.

Bonnie looked slightly scared. “You needed his blood to help with the magic. Otherwise it would have killed you.”

“What would have killed me?” Caroline asked.

“Your and Klaus’s baby.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but not really. a lot of loose ends but we finally know about the baby and we're finally getting into the plot. I'm wondering if you guys want Damon to be helpful or bashed and torchered. I can't decided so please tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Kol POV:

Kol burst threw the plantation house door carrying a terrified Davina. Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley were all sitting in the living room and stopped dead when they saw him.

“Kol what’s going on?” Elijah asked.

“Witch’s.” he said as he laid the terrified Davina down on the couch. “They found her at the church. There is no way I’m letting her go back.”

“Well than I guess we’ll have to tell Marcel.” Elijah said.

Rebekah whirled around. “You want to tell Marcel we killed almost half the witch’s, our dead brother is back and dating his ward, and oh ya there’s pregnant werewolf and Nik’s true love as our house guests.”

Elijah sighed. “If Davina is staying here we don’t really have a choice. I only hope Niklaus will try negotiation in stead of war.”

“Oh he will.” Rebekah sighed. “If Caroline is coming he will quit every single one of his wars if it means she’ll be safe.”

“Right while we’re on the topic of Nik and Caroline. I do remember you wanting to know about exsuse vorte that brought me back.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline froze. Her mouth along with Stefan and Klaus’s dropped open. Her and Klaus’s baby. She was pregnant, with Klaus’s baby. 

Her head spun at the thought, her fear spiking inside her. Stefan looked like Bonnie had said she was a vampire. And Caroline didn’t even want to look at Klaus.

“What!” Stefan yelled spinning to Bonnie. 

She nodded. “I can sense it. The baby will be powerful. There’s something else about her I can’t quite place. A knew power the baby brought out, something in her blood. I’m not positive but someone with more knowledge than me would probably know.”

Caroline finally had the courage to look at Klaus his face was pure shock but at Bonnie’s words it changed to worry. In a second Caroline felt he body move.

Klaus had pulled her out of the room into his now nearly empty studio and was holding her to him. “It will al be alright my love. Kol will know something.”

Caroline was so shocked by his reaction that she didn’t even register the fact that he had said Kol. “Your not upset?” she asked her voice barely more than a whisper.

He hugged her tighter. “Of course I do love. Everything will be alright.” He pulled away wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks.

He kissed her, the simply action causing her mind to grasp his words. It wasn’t fast or desperate but soft like nothing else mattered. It showed that every word he had spoken was true. Somehow the simple small action had put her at piece. 

When he broke away his eyes lingered on her reaction. His face softened the worry vanishing and being replaced by happiness. “Love. You asked for time but I can’t leave you here. Not after what Tyler did. Not with our baby. Please come back with me.”

She found she didn’t even want to argue. It was like whenever he was away a piece of her was missing. She wondered if it was her or if the baby had been missing him too. But it didn’t matter she couldn’t say no. Not anymore.

“I’ll come with you. But I want you to promise me we’re finding Tyler and we’re making him pay.” 

Klaus smiled, nodding. “You will get his head on a silver platter. And I promise we will find out why he did it. We will figure everything out.”

She nodded. Her feet faltered slightly as she swayed into Klaus. “I want you to take me to New Orleans. But I need to sleep. We can go in the morning. Tell Bonnie to tell you everything.”

She didn’t manage much more before she felt herself being plucked of her feet before she fell into a light sleep.

No one POV:

She smiled as she twirled the pendant Tyler had brought her. “Excellent work Tyler. As you requested I shall find the wolf girl.”

Tyler nodded. “Why did you want Mrs. Forbes pendant anyway. It’s just an old family air loom.”

Her face changed into a dark smile. “Oh her family is very special. And they won’t be needing this anymore. I mean what’s the use in a magic blocking amulet to be worn during pregnancy when the last of the bloodline is a vampire.”

She turned to Tyler. “Now that you’ve helped I’ll keep my end of our deal. But what would you say to helping me a bit more. I mean once we’re done you could have the wolf girl and the vampire. And maybe even Klaus Mikaelson’s head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a bit short but i kind of had to do this for the pacing. I decided Damon will be helpful but he will only have a small role. We're getting into the meat of the plot and some big stuff soon enough and new characters both my own and others.


	11. Chapter 11

Kol POV:

“Caroline is pregnant with Nik’s child.” The second the words left his lips the three people in front of him jaws dropped open.

Elijah and Hayley just stood frozen but Rebekah. She seemed on the verge on a rampage. “WHAT!” 

“Calm down Bekah.” Kol said as he covered Davina’s ears.

“Calm down! I should calm down after Nik manages to impregnate Caroline Bloody Forbes. Nik impregnate two girls one of whom is a vampire and I should stay calm. I mean how could this even happen?”

Kol sighed. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to get a proper look at Caroline before I can know for sure. I mean with Hayley it was the wolf loophole. With Caroline it must be something about blood.”

Davina suddenly shot straight up. “Kol, something’s wrong. The ancestors. Kol it hurts.”

Kol rushed to Davina, “Davina, love it’s okay I got you.” 

“Their coming I can feel them. They want me dead. For all the witch’s. One of them she hates my blood. Kol please make it stop.”

Kol’s head spun as he tried to figure out how to help Davina. He couldn’t loose her especially not to the ancestors. He sighed, “I’m sorry darling.”

He bit his wrist and thrust it into her mouth. He didn’t care if she hated him for turning her he couldn’t loose her. Something in him wouldn’t let her die. 

A few seconds later her eyes began to bleed the power overloading. He took away his wrist and hugged her to him. She was crying from the pain but he knew he couldn’t help her.

“Sh, sh. It’s okay darling. You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay. I promise you’ll be okay soon.” He whispered into her hair.

Kol didn’t cry often. Hell he hadn’t cried since Henrick had been killed. But at even the slightest thought of loosing Davina all his walls fell down. 

Soon his ears perked and her heartbeat was gone. He hugged her tighter not wanting to let her go. He felt someone pull him away. Rebekah grabbed him and held him of the couch. 

“She’ll be fine Kol. She’ll be back. You fed her your blood. She’ll be back.”

The words did nothing to comfort Kol. “I’ll get her some blood. And I’ll get you a ring to enchant for her.” Elijah said leaving the room.

Kol didn’t move, he barley even breathed. He just stared at her lifeless body, tears falling from his eyes. He couldn’t do anything but wait.

After three excruciating hours Hayley had gone to bed and Elijah and Rebekah had excused themselves leaving the blood and the ring with Kol Davina awoke gasping as she looked around.

Kol rushed to her. “It’s okay darling. It’s okay.”

“Kol. What happened? How am I alive?” she gasped as tears fell from her eyes.

“I fed you my blood. I’m so sorry. But it was the only way. You don’t have to turn if you can’t take it.” He whispered.

She looked up at him tears falling heavy. “It’s okay Kol. I know why you did it. I could never blame you. I’ll turn.”

He let out a sigh of relief. He kissed Davina’s head and stood up, grabbing the blood bag and pouring it into a wine glass. He handed the glass to Davina who slowly drank it.

As soon as she did a wave of magic swept threw the room. Kol felt its power as he rushed to her side.

“Kol, what was that, what happened?” she asked as she franticly looked around.

He held her head in his hands as he tried to calm her down. “It was your magic. The residual energy that was killing you I think it mixed with my blood. And your blood and it I think it made you a hybrid.”

“I’m a hybrid?” she asked not believing her words.

Kol nodded. “Try lighting the candles.”

Davina turned her head slightly and all the candles in the room burst into flame. “I’m a hybrid.” She let out.

Davina POV:

Her head swam with the idea. She was immortal and a vampire but she still had her magic. It was an impossible idea but one she could never even imagine.

Kol smiled. He slipped the newly made daylight ring on her finger as they stood next to the couch. Her head was filled with a blood lust she couldn’t control. Before she could do anything on it Kol sped them up to his room and was kissing her against the wall.

His lips burned against her. The bloodlust was replaced with something else. It was like very fiber of her being needed him.   
Her body burned against his as if something had been unlocked inside her.

Her brain exploded every inch of her burned with his touch. Her head spun with a new heightened sense of need. Her emotions were screaming at her, it was like her love for him had exploded like a firework.

She spun him around ripping of his shirt with a new strength she didn’t know she had. Their kisses became faster and faster. They fell on the bed kissing more and more.

Kol ripped her shirt of kissing her with a hunger they both felt. “I love you Davina Claire.” He said as he kissed her.

“I Love you Kol Mikaelson.” She kissed him again. Her body screamed. The magic and the bloodlust enveloped them as they kissed.

Kol pulled away Davina’s body instantly feeling like it had lost a piece of itself. “Darling as much as I want to do this you need to feed.”

Davina reached up trailing her hand down the side of his face. “I don’t wan to stop. I don’t think I can.”

Kol sighed. She could tell the little bits of resolve he had drain from his face as he stared down at her. “Than let me try something.”

He reached for his wrist and bit into it. The blood dripped from his wrist. She couldn’t stop herself. She reached up grabbing his arm.

His blood just made her want him more she dropped his wrist kissing him again. The magic they shared. The bond they could feel forming between them in magic and in blood. It was unique and unheard of.

No one POV:

As they kissed the magic enveloped the room. They were created something one of a kind a bond born of magic and love and blood. 

This bond was one of two, the first to be formed. The power of the bonds and what they would create would be unmatched. No one knew their power. 

Only one came close. Sleeping in a coffin in the Foleene Dowager cottage the blond witch felt the power. Fate had decided. Magic had balanced. And the power that was to come would change the world forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all Kolvina, i hope you enjoyed it. I decided just to turn Davina early because i'm fast tracking many of the plots.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline POV:

Caroline woke up to the sun streaming threw the window. She was lying in Klaus’s bed. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes as her brain remembered the previous days events.

Like a wave it all came flooding back to her. Her mom was dead, killed by Tyler. She was pregnant with Klaus’s baby. Her head spun.

The only thought she could focus on was Klaus. She needed him. It was like something inside her was being pulled to him. She sped out of the room and down to the living room where Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, and Klaus.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. “Well hello blondie. Nice of you to join us, but considering your carrying a miracle hybrid baby we’ll let it slide.”

Caroline’s mouth dropped open. “You told Damon.” She yelled at Stefan.

Klaus was at her in a second his arms steady around her. It was like her rage had been amplified far more than normal. “Easy love. I got you. Now while I would love to kill Damon you really need to calm down. Bonnie would you mind explaining to us what you know now?”

Bonnie sighed and nodded. Klaus led Caroline to the couch holding her to keep her in check. Something about his presence made her feel safe. It made whatever she was feeling calm far more than anything else could.

“Your child is special and powerful. I can feel it but that’s all I know. A powerful witch would know more.”

“Well than love we should be going than. I’ll send someone to pack your stuff but my dearest baby brother should be able to shed some light of our situation.” Klaus said.

“Wait a minute Kol’s dead.” Bonnie said.

“Ya well my baby brother found himself a powerful witchy girlfriend who brought him back. But that’s not the point you two can visit sometime soon. Not you Damon I would love to kill you. Love.”

“Care you aren’t going with him are you?” Bonnie asked.

Caroline stood up taking Klaus’s hand. “Of course I am. But I don’t feel very well. Why is that Bonnie?”

She sighed. “The baby. You and Klaus will need to sleep together and blood share. Once you do her power will be fully stabilized and you should stop feeling like that.”

“Very helpful Bonnie. But we really do need to go. I have quite a few questions for my dear younger brother.

Kol POV:

Kol smiled as he woke up to find himself rapped around Davina. She stirred next to him rolling slightly. “Darling I think you should wake up.”

She groaned as she sat up. “I don’t want to get up.”

“You need to feed properly love. My blood won’t be enough.” He said as he ran his hand over her daylight ring.

“Fine. But I want you to teach me everything after we’re done I mean we’re far away from any people.” She smiled.

He smirked kissing her. His joy was disrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Kol groaned picking it up. “Well hello Nik. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Would you mind telling me exactly why you did not inform me that Caroline being pregnant with my child was the excuse vorte that brought you back?” Klaus growled threw the phone.

Kol paled. “Well I thought it was best she tell you herself. Did she?”

“No the Bennet witch figured it out. Caroline and I will be there soon and when we get there I expect a full explanation.”

Kol sighed. “Yes Nik. Now if you don’t mind I have a tricky situation with my newly turned hybrid girlfriend and some research to do in mother dearests Grimoir.” 

He quickly hung up the phone and sighed. “Well it looks like we’ll have to do something productive.”

Rebekah POV:

Rebekah smirked as she saw Kol and Davina join them in the kitchen. While Kol had put a silencing spell on his room the first thing he got back the energy the two had released had been very noticeable. 

“I’m guessing the transition went well?” she smirked.

Kol rolled his eyes. “Yes it did Bekah. In fact she kept her magic just like me. Quite handy especially since she’s a nifty Claire witch.”

“Why are you so grumpy?” she questioned.

Kol sighed grabbing two wine glasses and filling them with blood. “Because Nik’s on his way. And he’s a bit peeved I didn’t tell him about Caroline. Oh and you should probably warn you guys already know about his second baby.”

She sighed as Kol handed one of the glasses to Davina. “Well if Nik’s coming back I guess we should tell Marcel.”

Davina dropped the glass. “Oh my God. I’m a hybrid oh Marcel is gonna freak.”

“Can you still sense magic?” Elijah asked as he entered the room.

Davina shook her head. “Not really I mean I can still sense really powerful stuff but not like I used to. But I actually feel much better than I have in months. It’s like my powers are finally in balance.”

“It is quite impressive darling how easily you control the bloodlust, I think you and Caroline should get along nicely.” Kol smirked. “Now Elijah brother would you mind getting me mothers Grimoir.”

Elijah simply placed the book he had been carrying on the table. “I figured you’d want it. I also happened to find your stash in the basement. I found one from the Fray line of witch’s that seemed important.”

Kol spun around. “You found my Fray Grimoir. I thought that had been burned.”

“Who were the Fray’s?” Rebekah asked.

“One of the four most powerful and oldest witch family’s; the Bennett’s, the Mikaelson’s, the Claire’s, and the Fray’s. I came across one of their Grimoir’s back in the eighteen hundreds. The specialized in a special kind of.” He stopped mid sentence his eyes widening.

“Specialized in what?” Davina asked.

“Oh my God. Elijah what was Liz Forbes maiden name?” he asked.

Elijah looked puzzled. “Why?”

“Because I thought something about her seemed familiar. She has a magical signature. She’s a Fray witch.”

“But she never had powers.” Rebekah said trying to understand what he was saying.

“Because the Fray’s had a special amulet. If worn while pregnant it would mean the child had no powers. The Fray’s believed it would protect their children.”

“So your saying without this amulet Caroline and Niklaus’s child will be extremely powerful.” Elijah said.

“Not just extremely powerful. Their daughter will be descendant from the Fray’s and the Mikaelson’s. Davina saw her. She saw both of Nik’s daughters. They’re powers will be unmatched.”

The vampires in the room heard the front door open. Speeding out to the hall Rebekah found Klaus and Caroline. “Well Nik we’ve figured some things out. Chief among them your little girlfriend comes from powerful witch’s and your having two daughters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New info has come and the plot thickens. Marcel finds out soon he and Damon will both be good and on team Mikaelson. anyone have thoughts or questions about the Fray family?


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline POV:

Her and Klaus both stared at Rebekah. “I’m sorry sister what did you just say?”

Kol came out with a girl she presumed was Davina and Elijah and Hayley following. “Ah our sister seems eager. Excellent.” Kol said.

“Kol.” Klaus growled. 

“Oh relax Nik. I’m helping. Now I need a but of information if I’m going to help your girlfriend. First of who killed her mom and second did they take a pendant?”

Caroline shivered at the thought. “Not that I don’t greatly wish to figure out how I’m pregnant with a second miracle baby can we sit down and discuss this over food?”

Kol smirked. “Why of course darling. Davina my love why don’t you go grab that Grimoir from the kitchen we can discuss this in the dining room.”

Davina smiled and sped of to get it. Klaus raised an eyebrow. “So your little witch is a hybrid. Do I want to know how that occurred?”

“The Ancestors suck.” Kol said as the made their way to the dining room.

Caroline sighed as she sat down at the large table next to Klaus. “Kol can we please discuss my baby and why you want to know about my mother.”

Kol rolled his eyes as he began to poor a bottle of wine filled with blood into glasses. “Very well darling. You see your mother comes from a powerful witch line. She wore a special necklace while pregnant that prevented you from having magic. If you don’t wear it your daughter will be even more powerful than expected but it’s your choice. I’m guessing Bon-Bon told you about the blood sharing requirement.”

Caroline slowly nodded. Kol smirked. “Well in that case I’ll silence Nik’s room. Anyway I suggest you drink some of his blood now to tide you over while we finish our chat.”

Klaus didn’t hesitate to bite his wrist and poor his blood into her glass. “There you go sweetheart.”

“Now Nik who exactly killed my dearest new sisters mother.” Caroline almost spit out the blood she was drinking at his comment.

“Tyler Lockwood.” Hayley’s eyes widened at his words.

“Tyler killed Sherriff Forbes.” 

“Yes Hayley it seems he did. And he stole her pendant.” Klaus said.

Kol groaned. “Well than it seems Tyler is working with a witch. It seems I’ll be warding the house.”

“How do you know Tyler’s working with a witch?” Caroline asked.

“Because he would not know to take the pendant without someone telling him to.” Kol said. “Without the Necklace you’ll receive your powers when the baby’s born.”

“What do you mean brother?” Elijah asked.

Kol sighed. “She’ll be a hybrid after the birth, possibly have to drink a bit of the baby’s blood to complete it but she’ll gain witch powers and likely become nearly indestructible like an original. In fact.” 

Kol grabbed Davina’s wrist and pricked her finger letting her blood drop on the table. Then he snapped his fingers and the blood froze. “Well darling it seems you’re as strong as an original too.”

“How the bloody hell is that possible?” Rebekah asked.

“My blood turned her and the magic in her made her in killable. Klaus’s baby will unlock Caroline’s magic and the magic will make her an original.”

“So once she has the baby Caroline can only be killed by white oak?” Klaus asked his face unmoving.

Kol nodded. “It seems so brother.”

Klaus’s face broke into a giant smile. “She won’t be able to ever die.”

Kol smirked. “Yes brother that’s what I said.”

Caroline felt herself being picked up as Klaus sped them to the wall kissing her.

“Now Nik as much as I love a show we have another issue to deal with before you can have your fun.” Kol’s voice broke them apart to find a smirking Kol, a glaring Rebekah, and everyone else staring awkwardly.

“What else is there to discuss brother?” Klaus asked as Caroline sat down. 

“Marcel.” Elijah answered.

Klaus growled. “He can’t do anything. His witch-controlling weapon is a Mikaelson. And he will not be coming anywhere near my daughters or Caroline.”

“Yes Nik.” Kol said. “You think I’m anymore excited to tell him I’m dating his ward and I turned her into a hybrid.”

“We have to tell Marcellus.” Elijah said. “It’s the only choice. Hayley is unlinked and the harvest can no longer be completed we can reclaim our home and make a deal. Than we can worry about what a witch wants with the Fray necklace and what said witch promised Tyler Lockwood.”

Rebekah sighed. “I don’t think he’s wrong Nik. But I promise I can try and keep him in check. You know he would never hurt me.”

Before anyone answered the doorbell rang. The group gathered decided to enter the foyer. Rebekah opened the door to find Marcel.

“Well hello Rebekah I was just.” He was cut of at the sight of Davina, Elijah, Hayley, Caroline, and Kol.

“Oh this should be fun.” Kol smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Marcel finds out and it gets fun. i've changed the tags and decided Rebekah is now going to be with Marcel because it fits the plot better than her and Stefan. The MF gang or part of them will still have rolls and we'll see soon. Who is this mysterious witch stealing the pendant? I'll try to get the next chapter up by this weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

Kol POV:

Marcel stood frozen his mouth open at the sight in front of him.

Kol smirked. “Why hello Marcellus.”

“Davina.” He said shocked.

She slightly came to the side of Kol, her hand still firmly in his grasp. “Hi Marcel.”

“What the hell is going on?” Marcel yelled. “What did you do to Davina?”

“We did nothing.” Klaus said having taken a protective stance around Caroline.

“You stole Davina. That is not nothing.”

“They didn’t steel me.” Davina said. “Kol saved me from the witch’s. And they won’t hurt me.”

“What do you mean Kol saved you. How the hell do you even know Kol? And who the hell are those two?”

Elijah sighed. “Marcellus why don’t you come in and we can discuss the um developments.” 

Marcel frowned but entered the house. Elijah led the group into the dining room. The tension in the room was undeniable.

“Will one of you explain now?” he asked.

Davina flinched slightly Kol grabbing her hand under the table. Elijah decided to speak. “Marcel it seems we have much to discuss. Why don’t we start with Kol?”

Kol rolled his eyes. “Oh yes brother why not.” He turned to Marcel. “Well Marcel I was board so I checked up on the Claire witch’s while I was on the other side. Somehow Davina could see me while I was dead. I helped her than eventually she begged me to tell her how to bring me back. I did and here I am.”

“You manipulating.” Marcel was stopped dead by Klaus.

“I wouldn’t Marcellus. Kol did not manipulate Davina. Ask her yourself.”

“Klaus is right Marcel. I love Kol. He begged me not to bring him back. He never manipulated me. He saved me.”

“What do you mean saved you?”

Davina sighed. “I’m a hybrid. He turned me because the ancestors were going to kill me.”

Marcel looked angry. “And I should believe this why? Klaus I know you. You will do anything to get your kingdom back.”

Klaus sighed. “Not anymore.”

Everyone in the room except Kol and Rebekah’s mouths dropped open.

“I don’t want the kingdom Marcel. All I want is our home. Keep the kingdom. Keep the power I don’t care. As long as you promise not to hurt my family you can have it all.”

Marcel snorted. “You actually think I believe that.”

Klaus sighed. “Bekah.”

Rebekah nodded. “Marcel I know you trust me. So believe me when I say Nik will do anything to keep his family safe. Anything.”

“Why would he?” Marcel asked. “He craves power.”

“He craves happiness more.” Kol argued joining in. “I know my brother and he will do anything give up anything to keep them safe.”

“Keep who safe?” Marcel asked.

Rebekah smiled. “Marcel I would like you to meet Hayley a one night stand of Nik’s carrying his child. And Caroline Nik’s love who also happens to be carrying his child.”

Marcel’s jaw dropped open. 

Kol smirked. “Yes Marcel it’s impossible but Nik breaks all the rules. Now do you take the deal or not.”

Marcel’s face-hardened. “I give you back the compound and promise not to threaten any of you and you’ll just leave us in peace. What about Davina.”

Elijah nodded. “That’s the deal. We want our home and to live in our city. You can rule. If you need us we will help. All we ask is that when we need help you will assist us. Davina will stay with us and be protected. As far as Kol’s gathered she is as un killable as an original she will be fine.”

“And I make this deal Klaus will never try to seize power.” Marcel said.

Klaus nodded. “You make this deal the Mikaelson’s will be your friends and allies again. I never wanted war with you Marcel. I only wanted my home back.”

“Than why did I suspect ulterior motives? And why did you kill so many witch’s and not tell me.”

Klaus smiled. “Ah that. You see the witch’s had linked Hayley to Sophie Deveroux. They wanted Davina and were using us to get her. Thankfully Kol and Davina fixed that little issue and we fixed your witch issue.”

Marcel smiled. “You have yourself a deal. I’ll start cleaning up the compound. However I have one condition. You promise me Davina is safe.”

Klaus smiled. “Of course.”

Caroline POV:

After the meeting with Marcel Klaus had showed her to his room and told her he would be back soon. He promised the next day she could go shopping and get anything she wanted.

She had changed into a soft nightgown Rebekah had lent her. She made her way over to the balcony. The sun was almost set and the cool air blew against her.

Her mind wandered to her baby. Kol had told her about Davina’s visions. Her daughter. The idea of her and Klaus having a daughter made her extremely happy. 

“Are you okay love.” She turned to find Klaus standing by the door. He was smiling. 

She sighed and walked over to him. “As fine as I can be. I’m still. I wish she was here, to help me with our daughter.”

Klaus’s face lit up. “Our daughter.” He spun her around to look out the window. “You know. The deal I made with Marcel was somewhat similar to how the monarchy of Great Britain works. He will rule but the Mikaelson’s will still be royalty.”

She smiled turning slightly to look at him. “And you know.” He whispered. “That would make you my queen. And our daughter a princess.”

She couldn’t take it any longer she turned around and kissed him with a hunger. His words touched her in ways she couldn’t comprehend. 

She felt a need to kiss him. She wasn’t sure if it was her or the baby but it didn’t matter. Her mind exploded with each touch. The fire it made her feel only made her want more. 

She tasted his blood the power it gave her was unlike anything she had ever felt. Every ounce of weakness she had ever had melted away as if his blood cleansed her of hurt.

They fell back on the bed kissing. She ripped his shirt of no caring about a thing. She felt it. A connection. It had always been there but now it was more. 

No one POV:

The power of the bond was unmatched. The second formed and sealed. It was an unbreakable bond. Nature sighed as its balance was secured. 

As the magic was felt Freya’s mind awoke. Her body still asleep but her thoughts began again. She had already begun to plan what she must do and soon her plans would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcel knows and Klaroline had blood shared. I've yet again changed Rebekah's love interest. I've developed this plot a lot more and she is now again with Stefan. next chapter the Mikaelson's are having a ball, oh it will be good. The Mystic Falls gang will show up and our girls will bond. Next chapter won't be up until next weekend as i'm very bust this week.


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline POV:

Caroline sighed as she threw another box onto the floor. It had been a month since the Mikaelson’s had moved back into there home and a month since they had steeled down. 

Kol had been teaching Davina and telling Caroline about the Fray’s. Hayley and Elijah had been skirting around each other in a way that made Caroline and Rebekah roll their eyes. And all the Mikaelson’s had been trying to track down Tyler and whatever witch hired him.

In true Mikaelson style they had decided to throw a ball. Klaus had ordered over a dozen different ball gowns for her but none of them spoke to her.

Klaus had been extremely protective of Caroline the past month barely letting her out of the compound. Even though Caroline told him she would be fine and she wasn’t even showing yet he had been adamant. 

“Having trouble love?” Klaus asked from the doorframe.

Caroline huffed and spun around glaring. “I can’t find a good dress. Can’t I just go out and get my own?”

Klaus sighed coming up to her. He held her an inch away from him. “Love. Until you have this baby you will be a target and you will be in danger. I need you safe until no one can hurt you. I just want to protect you and our daughter.”

Caroline sighed leaning into him. It was the same argument he always used and like always she accepted. He wasn’t wrong and considering he had barely let Caroline out of his sight she knew he wasn’t lying.

“I just can’t be stuck here doing nothing. We haven’t found anything and I’m just going stir crazy.”

Klaus smirked. “Well my love. Perhaps the ball will help. And as for your dress dilemma I have an idea.” He pulled away leading her out of the room of dresses and into their room. 

There lying on the bed was a large very familiar box with a crème envelope lying on top. Caroline smiled and ran over to it. She opened the envelope and read his familiar handwriting. ‘Love Klaus.’

She opened the box to reveal the gorgeous blue ball gown from the Mikaelson’s last ball in Mystic Falls. She slowly took it out admiring the shimmering top and delicate fabric.

“Nik.” She whispered placing it back in the box. With in a second she was in his arms and her was kissing her softly. 

“I thought you might like it.” He smirked, when they pulled apart. “And that’s not your only present for tonight.” He spun her around to see three large jewelry boxes.

She walked up to them opening the first she found a gorgeous diamond necklace with the bottom diamond engraved with an M. Under it was the bracelet he had given her for her birthday in Mystic Falls.

“Nik. This is.” He was besides her smiling. 

“I know my love. But there’s more.” She nodded opening the second box. It was larger and held a gorgeous tiara made of gold, diamonds, and exotic jewels.

“I said you were my queen. You deserve a crown.” Taking it out of the box and placing it on her head.

“Necklace, bracelet, and crown. What else is there?” she asked.

Klaus smiled. “That’s for me to give.” He opened the box to reveal a smaller black velvet one. She gasped slightly as her brain realized what it was.

No it couldn’t be. Her body was frozen as he opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring. It was beautiful and exactly what she would want her engagement ring to look like.

“Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. I love you so much. I know if I ever loose you I will be broken. So will you make sure I never do? Will you marry me?”

Caroline tried very hard not to cry. “Yes.” She whispered. He smiled scooping her up in his arms and kissing her. 

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as Kol kissed her. They were sitting in the dinning room looking over one of his old Grimoir’s. “We should be working.”

Kol pouted. “Yes but we’ve been working for weeks. And there’s a ball tonight. Did you get your dress?”

Davina laughed. Kol had sent her a gorgeous long Emerald green ball gown and variety of diamond jewelry. “You know you don’t have to spoil me with diamonds right?”

“Of course not darling. But it is fun. Maybe we can get you a tiara too. Nik dug out one for Caroline once worn by the princesses of France. I think I have one too.”

Davina smiled. “I’m not a queen.”

“You are to me. And besides if Nik’s king so am I. we all rule together. So you like Caroline are a queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy chapter. Klaroline are engaged and a ball is coming. Next chapter is the ball and it will be full of drama. How long until someone in NOLA finds out about one of Klaus's daughters?


	16. Chapter 16

Caroline POV:

Caroline sighed as she deleted another voice mail from Elena. She had never told Elena about the baby or Klaus before she left. She didn’t particularly want to tell her for fear of her reaction.

“Contemplating telling the Doppelganger?” Rebekah asked as she came into the dinning room. 

Caroline sighed. ‘How did you know?”

Rebekah smiled. “I could here the voice mail. I think she’s more annoying then I remember. But I have something that might make you feel better.”

“And what’s that?” Caroline asked as she unconsciously ran her hand over her engagement ring. 

“Three live something’s.” She heard a voice say behind her. She spun around to see Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon. 

She squealed running forward and hugging Bonnie. “Why are you guys here?”

“I invited them to the ball. I thought Kol might enjoy introducing his little hybrid and Bonnie.” Rebekah said.

Caroline laughed. “Oh he will. Now before the ball I need to tell you guy’s some stuff. It might be easier with. Kol!” 

A second later Kol and Davina sped downstairs. Kol rolled his eyes at the sight of her guests. “Ah excellent there are no Gilberts in the compound correct?”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Of course not. I would never bring Elena here. Now why don’t you help me explain the situation.”

Kol rolled his eyes but did as she asked. He explained about the baby and the Fray magic. Bonnie’s eyes widened when she heard about Caroline being a Fray and that Davina was a Claire. 

“Wait a second.” Bonnie said. “Davina is a Claire witch?”

Davina nodded. “Yes, technically I’m a witch vampire hybrid now Kol turned me. He is too.”

They were interrupted by Klaus coming into the room, when he saw the Mystic Falls gang he rolled his eyes. “I see we’ve been explaining. Now my love the ball is going to start soon. And Kol don’t forget we may be announcing Hayley but if anyone speaks a word about Caroline I will personally dagger.”

Kol smirked. ‘Yes yes Nik don’t talk about your girlfriend or your second daughter.”

Klaus smiled. “Exactly. And she’s my fiancé.”

The gathered crowds mouths dropped open. Caroline laughed lightly. “Well that was certainly a way to tell them.”

Davina POV: 

Davina sighed as Marcel pulled her away from the ball. He had been tensing for her to stop seeing Kol for a month. “Please D he’s not good for you.”

Davina clenched her fists. “You don’t know what’s good for me Marcel. I love Kol. And don’t you dare tell me I can’t be with him.”

“I’m only trying to help you D.”

She growled. “He protects me. I can’t be killed. There is nothing you have to worry about ever. So if you don’t accept me with Kol and the Mikaelson’s than don’t talk to me at all.”

She could feel her control on her powers slipping as she sped out of the room and into a deserted corner away from the pact ball. Her power had been tied to her emotions and she knew her control was slipping.

“Darling.” She looked up to see Kol. She knew he could feel it. Ever since she had turned Kol had always been able to feel when her magic was getting too much. He could always know and would always help.

“Kol I can’t. It’s to much.” She said between sobs.

He sped forward grabbing her in his arms and kissing her head. “I know my love. It’s your vampire side. It heightens emotions. I can feel it.”

“But why can you feel them. I don’t understand.”

“I know. We still haven’t figured out why you could see me, and now this. I think I have an idea but not now.”

“Kol.” She tried but he simply kissed her. 

“I promise I’ll explain later. But first we need to go to the ball. After I’ll tell you what I know and what I think.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she and Klaus danced. The Mikaelson’s like always had made a big announcement and than called for a dance. 

“Why didn’t you”

“Tell them?” he finished.

She nodded. She could see in his eyes that he had his reasons. He always did.

He sighed. “Because I want you safe for the next eight months. Than I’ll tell them. I will scream it from the rooftops once you can’t be killed but before that I want your safety insured. If anyone found out especially whoever hired Tyler.”

“I know.” She whispered. “But since we’re keeping it a secret maybe we should leave.”

Klaus tensed. “Are you feeling alright? Is it the baby?”

Caroline laughed. “I’m fine. But I really want to kiss you. And we can’t do that if I’m your secret.”

Klaus smirked. He flashed them out of the ball and up to their room. In a second they were kissing up against the door of their room. 

She felt him slip off her jewelry and the soft fabric of her dress fall around her. She tore of his jacket as they continued to kiss. She felt something new.

It felt like a surge a power she couldn’t place. He pulled away staring at her. She knew he felt it too. He grabbed her pulling her down as the fell onto the bed.

As they kissed she felt the power grow. As their blood flowed through the other it felt as if nothing could hurt them. Her love for him was heightened to levels she couldn’t even imagine.

No one POV:

The power they released was unmatched. As it pulsed through the city Freya’s body began to stir. She sat up in her coffin as she their bond gave her power.

Her link with Dahlia was diminishing, the bonds and their creations already weakening her. Freya knew what power her family held but these bonds and her niece’s would insure Dahlia’s defeat.

One way or another the blood that ran through every Mikaelson’ veins by blood or by marriage would be in killable. Soon they would all be keys, and those keys will be the most powerful force in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya's awake and Kolvina are curious. one or two more chapters before a long plot of expo. Don't worry about the plot it's slow at the moment but the witch's are plotting and magic doesn't like it. Who want's Finn back, should he be good or bad?


	17. Chapter 17

Davina POV:

By the time the Kol began to guide her to their room she was so anxious to hear his theory she was on the verge of insanity. The second Kol shut their bedroom door she ran into his arms and began to cry.

“Sh, darling it’s okay. I’ll explain I promise.”

She broke away as he guided her to sit on the bed. “Kol what’s happening? Why can we feel each other’s emotions? Why could I see you? I don’t understand.”

She was still healed up by his arms. The only thing that had kept her from sliding off the bed and sobbing in fear was Kol. She could feel his body slowly slip from its tension, just as hers did.

It was like they had a physical reaction to each other. Every touch every connection it became more obvious. She couldn’t understand why but it was like with every day the spent together she needed him more.

“Love I think we have a mate bond.”

She pulled away looking at him confused. “A what?”

Kol sighed. “A mate bond. It’s magic’s natural loophole. They happen when two people are meant to be together. So much so that magic creates a bond that can’t be broken.”

Davina stared. “So you think that magic wants us to be together?”

Kol nodded. “It makes the most since. It explains why you could see me, why we feel each other’s emotions. It explains everything.”

“So wait, if magic wants us to be together why would the ancestors tell them to kill me. I mean if magic wants us together it must be for a reason.”

Kol seemed to contemplate and than a look of worry washed over his face. “Oh no.”

“Kol. What is it?” she asked.

“Your ancestors especially the Claire one’s would never agree to you being sacrifice, especially if we really do have a mate bond. The only reason they would was if a more powerful witch told them to.”

“I’m still confused.” She said.

“I have known many powerful witch’s. But the only witch that would willingly go against a mate bond especially when it involved one of the four most powerful family’s, is from one of the four most powerful family’s.”

“But that who would.” She stopped dead one of Kol’s story’s flashing in her mind. “No.” she whispered.

He nodded. “She’s the only one. Somehow my mother has found a way to become an ancestor.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she lay against Klaus. “I’m not worried. I should be, but I’m not.” She whispered.

She could feel him smiled as he pressed a kiss against her head. “And why is that my love?”

“Because I know you will always protect me. No matter what.” She turned to kiss him.

“You know love I was thinking we could go to Paris. Just for a week or two before you start showing.”

Her face lit up. “Really? We can?”

“Of course we can Caroline. I would do anything for you. Anything.”

She smiled but before she could kiss him again a pain rang through her head. Klaus grabbed her in his arms. “Love what’s wrong.”

“Nik it hurts.” She yelled. Klaus quickly wrapped her in a robe and sped her into the courtyard. She saw everyone else already gathered discussing the aftermath of the party. 

“Care what’s?” before Bonnie could say anything Kol dashed out holding Davina. From the looks of them they both felt it too.

“Caroline can you?” Kol asked.

She nodded. “Kol what’s going on?”

“Mother.” he said.

No one POV:

The front doors of the dowager Foleen cottage blew open. Freya Mikaelson walked out long dress splattered with blood. 

As she left she felt it a pulse of pain. It was Esther’s doing but helpful. Dahlia would be thrown off the pulse helping to sustain the weakness longer. 

She let the magic guide her until she stood outside the Mikaelson compound. Her family and their power rested inside. And just like them she would stop at nothing for her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but packed full of plot. Esther, mate bonds, and Freya all the best things. Just to clarify a Mate bond and a Soul bond are different. Soul bonds can be formed while a Mate bond is destined. there is a subtle difference and i thought it was important to mention. I know Mate bonds are more used for wolves and Kolvina aren't connected to wolves but in my world Mate bonds signify Magic not wolves. More will be explained later. Next chapter should be up sometime next week.


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline POV:

She could tell Klaus was seething. “What do you mean mother?”

Kol sighed raising his hands a wave emanated through the compound. The pain vanished and she slowly stood from Klaus’s arms.

“What does Esther have to do with this?” Bonnie asked. “And why did it only effect you, Caroline, and Davina?”

“Mikaelson witch magic.” Kol answered. “It affects me because I’m her son, Caroline because of her and Nik’s baby, and Davina because she’s bonded to me.”

Marcel’s eyes widened. “What do you mean bonded?”

“That’s really not the important detail right now Marcel.” Davina said. 

“Mother is behind this. I’m guessing it’s a side affect of her trying and failing to come back. But it won’t last long.” Kol said.

“Why not?” Rebekah asked. “And why can she even come back at all?”

“Oh because she’s an ancestor. Now Elijah tell me you aren’t the bloody wanker that decided we should berry her here. I highly doubt it was Nik.”

“You aren’t wrong.” Klaus said. “Elijah did have her sent here and berried.”

Kol sighed. “With the power caused by Nik and Caroline’s baby, me and Davina’s mate bond, and the release of her extra magic. This city has been hemridging once in a lifetime events. All that built up power will only grow. The farther along Caroline gets the more likely Esther can come back. The baby will keep bleeding power.”

“What do you mean bleeding power?” Caroline asked as Klaus pulled her against him. 

“Fray magic is extremely strong. Adding the fact that your daughter is a Tribrid only makes her stronger.” Kol answered.

“Is it dangerous for the baby?” Bonnie asked.

“No it just means there will be more un controlled power floating around for mother to use.” Kol said.

“Your not wrong.” A new voice said entering the compound. It was a blond woman who looked somewhat like Rebekah. She looked to be in her early twenties.

“Who are you?” Elijah asked.

The woman smiled. “My name is Freya.”

“I remember you. You were my date to the Christmas party of 1914.” He stopped. “Wait Freya. But mother said.”

“You should have learned by now brother. Our mother is a liar.” Freya answered.

“What do you mean our mother?” Rebekah asked.

“My name is Freya Mikaelson. I’m the child Esther said died of plague.”

“But how.” Elijah stopped. “How are you alive, and a witch?”

“It’s a long story which I will explain soon. But first I think I should explain the extent of what Esther did.”

“What do you mean the extent?” Davina asked.

“Esther was the one that made the ancestors do the harvest. She did it for the power. However since Davina was turned Esther never got the full power.”

“Meaning she still can’t come back.” Rebekah said.

Freya nodded. “Not yet. If Caroline stays here Esther will have the power she needs.”

Caroline tensed. “Why me?”

“Your daughter is part Mikaelson, part Fray, part werewolf, and part vampire. All that power will start to leak from you. I believe Kol already told you about the original affect. Technically the affect has already begun. You don’t have the strength and ability’s of an Original but you can’t be killed at least not until the baby is born.”

“So what your saying is Caroline has to leave or Esther will return. Leave for how long?” Stefan asked.

“Until her daughter is born.” Freya answered. “I would suggest far away from New Orleans. Europe, Asia, preferably anywhere on the other side of the globe. The farther away she is the less likely Esther will return. And the less likely Dahlia will find out about her.”

Kol stiffened. “Dahlia. As in. but I thought she was just Finn’s story.”

“Who’s Dahlia?” Hayley asked.

“Our aunt.” Freya answered. “She took me when I was five. Esther made a deal. She couldn’t conceive a child so she made a bargen with Dahlia for her first born and every first born of her line.”

“I was raised by her. After she discovered Esther had turned her children she was enraged. She created a spell that both grew my power and hers. We would sleep a hundred years and than awaken for one. When Niklaus’s first daughter is born she will come. She will want his daughter. That is why Esther is trying to return. She will try and kill your daughter.”

Hayley froze. “She’ll want my daughter.” It wasn’t even a question just a statement that sent fear through them all.

Freya nodded. “The best thing we can do is send Caroline away and deal with Esther before Hayley has her baby. That was we can create a weapon to kill Dahlia.”

“I’m guessing it’s more than just a sword.” Kol said. 

“A blade made with the ash of her oppressors, the dirt of her homeland, and the blood of the person she loves most. I happen to have dirt of the homeland all we need is the Viking ash and to kill Esther.”

Kol looked at Klaus. “I’m guessing we have Viking ash in the basement.”

Klaus nodded. “Bekah would you mind getting our father’s remains and giving them to Freya.”

Most of the courtyard stared at Klaus. Kol chuckled. “Oh come on most of you shouldn’t be surprised Nik has dear old dad stored in the basement.”

Rebekah flashed out. Klaus turned to Freya. “How soon does Caroline have to leave?”

“By the end of tomorrow.” Freya answered.

Klaus sighed. “Love go pack anything really important.”

Caroline nodded speeding off. 

Davina POV:

“You know about the mate bond don’t you?” she asked.

Freya nodded. “It’s one of the reasons I have awoken early.”

“What exactly is a mate bond?” Damon asked.

“It’s magic saying two people are destined to be together. That’s why Davina can be a hybrid. That’s one of the reason’s Klaus and Caroline can have a child even though she’s a vampire.”

Kol sighed. “Well as happy I am my dearest older sister isn’t dead. I personally want to sleep.” She felt herself moving and soon they were in their bedroom.

“Kol. If Dahlia really is coming and Esther.”

“I know darling.” He said. “But it’s okay. We’ll be okay. If we have to I will send you somewhere safe. Dahlia and Esther won’t hurt you I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy lots of info. Klaroline is going somewhere safe, i just couldn't help insuring their safety. How long until Esther comes back? and don't worry i haven't forgotten about Tyler and the mysterious witch however Esther and Dahlia must be dealt with first.


	19. Chapter 19

Caroline POV:

It had been two months sense Caroline and Klaus had left New Orleans to prevent Esther’s return. Klaus had taken her on what he called a forced engagement trip. 

They had started in England, spent a month in the city’s, the famous museums, and even spent some time staying at some of the royal castles. Compulsion really was helpful. 

The second month had been spent in France. He had started with the country, ancient estates, beautiful towns with the best food in the country, and even a few days in Monte Carlo. He had just a week before brought them to Paris

Caroline loved it, all the culture, the sites, the food. Her mind often remembered his words from when he had saved her from Tyler’s bite. ‘Great city’s and art and music, genuine beauty.’ 

It certainly was beautiful. He had been the happiest and the kindest she had ever seen him. They spent hour’s exploring. He had bought her a whole new wardrobe their first day In London. Clothing that made her look like a queen. Something he repeatedly told her she was.

She smiled as she looked out over their hotel room balcony, twisting the diamond ring on her finger. It had become a habit of hers to twist the diamond, still not believing she was engaged to Klaus.

Her hand fell from the railing as she ran them over the soft material of her dress. It was warm in Paris during the summer. The thin sundress made of fine silk. She was glad it was loose. She had been starting to show and was somewhat scared of anyone being able to tell. 

It was irrational and probably brought on by her fear of Esther. It made her nervous and jumpy. What she had heard about Dahlia making it even more. She was so terrified of someone finding out about her baby. 

A Mikaelson baby. Not just a Mikaelson but Klaus’s. Klaus Mikaelson the original hybrid, the base line for evil. She knew he had more enemies than histories greatest monsters and it terrified her.

She knew she couldn’t die even after she had the baby. But the baby could die. That was what scared her. Her child didn’t have the strength of an Original like she did. 

She hadn’t told Klaus about her fears but she knew he was beginning to notice. Whenever he was with her he would constantly keep his eyes on her. 

“Love.” She turned to find Klaus looking worried. He stepped forward and held onto her firmly, keeping her just barely an inch away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Nik.” She said quietly. He didn’t believe her and she knew it.

“Caroline I know when your upset. Please just tell me.” His voice was pleading. She could see how desperate he was to help her. Everything he had done for the past two months had been for her. He treated her like a queen and she couldn’t bring herself to resist it anymore.

“Esther. I’m just scared. What if someone who works with her or Dahlia or some witch finds out about our baby. I’m showing Nik they could see and I don’t want it to ever be in danger.”

He grabbed her and held her against him. She felt herself being picked up and brought back into the room. He laid her down onto the bed. Her eyes had begun to fill with tears. 

He sat next to her hugging her against him. Her eyes catching on the hidden canvas in the corner of the room. He had been painting a lot, and most of the time it was her. Her hidden from view, her from memories they both shared, her depicted like a queen.

She loved the way he painted her. Like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He always made her fell that way. Made her want more than she could ever imagine.

“My mother will never hurt you or our child. I promise my love. Never.” He turned her head to meet his gaze, slowly kissing her as he did.

This had happened more times than she could count. Her tension seemed to melt as they kissed. She liked to think it had something to do with the baby. Like it was reacting to his touch just as she did.

She vaguely remembered Freya telling her something about the mate bond before they left. Mates had a physical connection unbreakable and powerful. She hadn’t understood most of it but that much was clear. Every touch was amplified by a thousand, even more than just the baby.

They broke apart as he held her close. “Never my love will she hurt you. I will die before I let anyone hurt you. What will it take for you to realize that.”

“I already know.” She said. “But.” Her voice gaining a much happier tone. “Some fancy French pastry’s and letting me see that painting might improve it.”

Klaus laughed. “I think that can be arranged.” He grabbed her spinning her slightly as he sped them to the canvas. 

Her eyes widened as she saw it. It was her in a gorgeous white dress; it was a wedding gown with gold accents. She wore a crown she had seen in the royal jewels vault when Klaus had shown it to her. 

She was sitting on a large rock the background clearly a gorgeous nature scene. And in the center held in her arms was a baby. It was wrapped in a white blanket a Mikaelson M embroidered in gold on it.

She knew he was staring her face, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away from the painting. It was beautiful and made her want to turn around a kiss him. “Nik.” She let out after a long while.

“I wanted to make the baby in your arms. I wanted this to be possible. Once everything had steeled I want you in that dress and crown holding our child.”

She couldn’t take it anymore. She turned around flinging her arms around him and kissing him. It wasn’t soft or slow but fast and filled with emotion.

She felt him speed them across the room, her back falling onto the soft bed. She reached up ripping off his shirt as they continued to kiss. 

It was another perk of the bond. The feeling they got when they were kissing like this was almost undesirable. It made it even harder for her to ever let go. 

The kisses became faster. She pushed him slightly as the vampire part of her brain began to awaken. Another side affect of the bond and possibly the pregnancy, she craved his blood.

It was an almost painful feeling the need to taste his blood. It had been becoming almost impossible for them not to blood share. She had felt it before when he had cured her of the bites, when they had stabilized the baby. 

Every time they blood shared she felt her strength grow. Her ability’s of an Original had been coming slowly. The sun bothered her less, her strength twice its normal ability’s. 

They continued this way for hours. Each kiss, each drop of blood making the bond stronger. Her fears melted away as the hours passed. Neither being able to stop, they needed each other and it would never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full chapter of Klaroline fluff. sorry for the long time between chapters but i was very busy and needed to work on the story over all. updates should start being once a week in January.
> 
> Also if anyone wants to make a fan art of Klaus's painting be my guest. And if you do tell me so i can marvel at your work.


	20. Chapter 20

Davina POV:

She sighed as she finished going through another one of Kol’s old Grimoirs. It had been two months since Caroline and Klaus had left and Esther still hadn’t managed to return. It was painting a false sense of safety that could crack at any minute.

“What are you doing up here my love?” Kol asked as he came into their room.

“Hiding from Marcel and Hayley they are starting to drive me mad. And I was tired.”

Kol came over to sit on the bed taking the Grimoir off her lap and leaning over to give her a soft kiss. “You shouldn’t have to hide, they won’t pester you forever.” She giggled lightly as he began to kiss her between each word. 

“You know you shouldn’t be scared.” He said reading her emotions. It had been happening more and more over the past two months. At this point he could understand what she was feeling more than she could.

“Why do you always do that?”

He smirked. “Because it makes you annoyed. And you haven’t been smiling enough recently.”

“I’m just worried about Caroline and the babies. And your mother what will she do when she comes back.”

He pulled her against him kissing the top of her head. “It will be fine my love, like I said if it’s to dangerous I send you somewhere safe.”

She was about to respond when she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her. She looked at the window and saw a shimmer of light. “Kol the barrier.” 

His smirk disappeared as he grabbed her and sped them down to the courtyard. Freya, Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley, and Marcel were already there. And to their horror standing in the entryway of the compound, Esther Mikaelson.

“Mother.” Rebekah growled.

“Rebekah darling it’s so lovely to see you again.”

Kol took a step in front of Davina. “Mother what do you want?”

She smiled darkly. “Niklaus’s child. If that child is born Dahlia will come and destroy us all.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that mother.” Freya spoke up her voice filled with hate.

Esther paled. “Freya.”

“It’s been a long time mother. And Dahlia will come with or without the baby. The difference is I won’t let her torcher another innocent child like she torcherd me.”

“I had no choice.” Esther said. “She was stronger than me.”

“So you gave me to her, let me spend my life alone with only her.”

“She is stronger than any of you.” Esther said. “If I do not kill the child she will come and destroy everything.”

“She isn’t the strongest anymore.” Kol said. “You forget mother hybrid are much stronger than witches.”

“Ah yes your little returning gift, your magic. Quite the spell your little witch managed to pull off. I was very angry at her for it, thought she needed to be taught a lesson.”

“You killed me.” Davina said. 

“Of course I did dear, I couldn’t let you and my sons mate bond continue. To much power is never good for my children to hold.”

“That’s what it comes down to than.” Elijah said. “Your hate for vampires. Your hate for your own children. For Niklaus.” 

“Ah yes Niklaus that’s what this comes down to. Where is he I don’t see him here and I’m sure he would love the chance to threaten me.”

No one answered her, which seemed to be her preferred reaction. “Well this has been pointless but I did come for a reason.”

“You can’t get in.” Freya said. “The barrier won’t let you.”

Esther laughed. “Oh I don’t need to get in to get what I want.” She waved her hand chanting a spell Davina didn’t know. As she did Hayley got pulled from her spot behind Elijah and towards Esther.

As soon as she had left the barrier she fell unconscious on the ground. “Hayley.” Elijah yelled.

“I want the child, I’ll get the child.” Than Esther and Hayley disappeared.

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she and Klaus walked along the old Paris street. After his reassurance the previous day all her fears about Esther and Dahlia had been berried by happiness. 

She enjoyed being a tourist with Klaus the feeling of being free and happy without worry. They were interrupted by the buzz of her phone. 

“Hi Bonnie what’s up.”

“Esther’s back.” Caroline froze as she felt Klaus grab her hand. “She took Hayley.”

Caroline gasped. “No Bonnie, we’re coming back right now.”

“No.” Bonnie shouted. “If you come she’ll find out about you and Klaus she can’t know she doesn’t even know about me. Stay there we’ll call you once we know anything.”

As soon as Bonnie hung up Caroline collapsed against Klaus. “She had Hayley and the baby Nik, she’s going to kill them.”

“They won’t let her, they won’t.” he said as he picked her up and sped them back to the hotel. 

“How can we stay here while she’s there in danger.”

“Because if we go back than our baby will be in danger and so will you. Please Caroline just please I promise everything will be fine.”

No one POV:

Hayley woke up to find herself in one of the witch’s crypts. Esther was smiling at her. “Good your awake I was wondering how long it would take.”

“What are you doing?” 

Esther smirked. “Well my dear you’re a little over seven months enough that I can make you deliver early. It will be easier to kill the baby once its born.”

“No no I wont’ let you.”

“Oh my dear. You don’t have a choice.”

Davina POV:

Davina collapsed on the floor the voices and the power too much for her. She knew Kol would be there any minute but she didn’t think she would last.

She knew what Esther was doing the spell sending waves throughout the city. The power of the baby was too much. She felt Kol hug her as she tried to calm her power.

“Love its alright.”

“Kol it’s to much. The power its hurting me Kol.” 

“Its okay. Its good. The baby is making us stronger in a minute or two the pain will pass and than we can deal with my mother.”


	21. Chapter 21

Davina POV:

Kol was right barely two minutes later the pain subsided and she felt a wave go through her. “The baby.” She whispered.

He nodded helping her up. “We can get her, I know it. Come one.”

They went down to the courtyard to find Elijah pacing and Freya and Bonnie working on tracking Esther. “Did you feel it?” Freya asked.

Kol nodded. “We need to find her, fast.”

“What are you talking about?” Marcel asked.

“The baby has been born.” Bonnie said. “All the witches can feel it, especially them. Blood connections are powerful.”

“What do you suggest?” Rebekah asked. “If the baby is born mother won’t wait.”

“Wait, Esther wants the baby dead but why didn’t she kill her immediately. Maybe she wants to use the baby’s power.”

“What do you mean?” Elijah asked.

“Ancestral magic, it comes from consecrated witches. If she kills the baby in consecration ritual she can gain all of her power, a Trbrid’s power.”

“She could have enough power to attempt and kill her children again.” Freya said. “Where would she go to do it?”

“Wherever she was consecrated.” Davina answered. “If she wants the power all to herself and not to the ancestors.”

“The plantation.” Elijah said. “That’s where I sent her to be berried. That’s where she is.”

“We need to go now.” Rebekah said. 

“Wait.” Bonnie said. “I can’t go, if I go the power on Caroline’s cloaking spell will be weakened. I have to stay here.”

“She’s right.” Kol said. “A first born Mikaelson witch, a Claire witch, and a Mikaelson witch hybrid should be enough.”

“Remember we need her blood.” Freya said.

“Oh that won’t be a problem.” Rebekah said. “When I’m done she will be bleeding.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline sat worriedly as Klaus tried to calm her down. Esther was back and was going to kill his daughter. She wanted to cry and murder the woman at the same time.

“Love you need to calm down. Its not good for the baby.” He said softly as he hugged her.

“How are you calm, Esther has your daughter. She’s a monster.”

“I know my love, I know. But I my siblings will find and destroy her, they will get my daughter back.”

“We should go back once they do.” She said.

“You aren’t going back.” He said.

She pulled away. “What do you mean I’m not going back?”

“Bonnie is going to come here and keep you company for a few days while I see my daughter. I’m not having you in Dahlia’s crosshairs.”

“But Nik.”

“It’s a no Caroline.” He said kissing her head. “I will lock you here you know.”

“You can try.”

Bonnie POV:

Bonnie sighed as she continued to flip through the pages of Kol’s Fray Grimoir. She had been searching for the uses of Liz’s stolen pendant in her spare time and still hadn’t managed to find anything worthy of killing for.

“You’ve already gone through that one twice bon-bon.” She heard Damon say. She spun around to find him leaning on the doorframe.

Damon had somehow become her friend over the past few months of being down in New Orleans. The excuses given to Elena were weak and yet somehow she believed them. Bonnie suspected Stefan had sent Rebekah up to compel her to make it easier.

“And I’ll go through it again.” She said angrily. “Until I found whatever thing that pendant does that some witch would kill for.”

“Maybe it’s not a use of the pendant but just the signature.” Damon suggested. “I mean I’ve been here long enough to pick up witches leave behind magical signatures on certain family objects.”

Bonnie stared at him in shock. Damon laughed at her expression. “Am I right or is this just your ‘I can’t speak’ face.”

Bonnie jumped up running over and kissing him quickly. “Thank you. I think I know what to look for now.” She was so rushed she barely paid any attention to the strange feeling she got for the seconds their lips touched.

Freya POV:

When they got to the plantation they found Hayley tied against a tree, dressed in a long white dress. Elijah rushed over and quickly untied her. “Esther, she has her, she’s going to sacrifice her at sun down.”

“Why sun down?” Marcel asked.

“Full moon.” Freya answered. “More power for her.”

They rushed to the back of the plantation house to find Esther had put up a shield. Hayley rushed forward. “Stop it you bitch.”

Esther turned smiling, the baby lying on a large stone crying loudly. “Now my dear its for the best. If she lives Dahlia will come.”

Hayley rushed forward again but before she had the chance Esther waved her hand snapping her neck. She fell dead on the ground.

Freya gasped slightly. Everyone else seemed to be momentarily shocked. Kol recovered first grabbing Davina’s hand and breaking the barrier.

The sun was almost set as the chaos broke out, Esther couldn’t snap everyone’s neck. She was stopped when Davina came up behind her and stabbed her through the back with the knife meant for the baby.

“Burn in Hell Esther.” Kol sped over to check on Davina and Rebekah ran over to check on Elijah and Marcel both lying on the ground with snapped necks.

Freya went to Esther’s body and drove the knife in deeper letting her blood pour out into a vile Freya held. “Is that enough?” Davina asked.

Freya nodded. “For a set of daggers for each and every one of us.” She turned back to Hayley’s body. “We should bring her back to the compound, she should be berried properly.”

A tear ran down Davina’s cheek. “She never got to meet her own daughter. She didn’t even get the chance to name her.”

Davina POV:

The walk back to the compound was quiet and slow. Davina carrying the baby and Elijah carrying Hayley. Once they got inside Bonnie rushed out and stopped dead at the sight.

“Oh no.” she said quietly. “Is the baby?”

“She’s fine.” Davina said handing her to Bonnie. “At least as fine as you can be after nearly being sacrificed and forced to come early.”

Davina turned back to the others to find Elijah laying Hayley down on a table. She felt Kol tug her away as he began to lead her back to their room.

As soon as the door closed he let her cling to him. She knew he could feel all her pain. She felt him kiss the top of her head and lift her up into his arms. “You need rest my love. You’ve had a very long day.”

She didn’t have the strength to object and let him lay her on the bed. It didn’t take long for her exhausted body to fall asleep. With Kol next to her the worry melted and all that was left was echoes of pain.

Bonnie POV:

Bonnie cried lightly as she sat in the courtyard holding the baby. While Kol and Davina had retired to their room and Freya had quickly left to make a set of daggers for Dahlia the rest had stayed in the courtyard.

“Should we tell Klaus and Caroline?” Stefan asked. 

“No.” Rebekah said. “If you tell them, she’ll want to come back and than Nik will do something rash. We tell them once he gets here.”

“And when will that be?” Elijah asked. 

“When I go to Paris.” Bonnie answered. “I’ll go first thing tomorrow. Klaus won’t leave Caroline until I’m there.”

Suddenly Bonnie heard a gasp she turned to see Hayley sitting up on the table. Everyone in the room’s face’s were pure shock. Elijah rushed over. “Hayley, how?”

“The baby.” Freya answered as she came in carrying a bag of daggers “Her blood can make werewolf vampire hybrids. I suspect Caroline’s will be able to make witch vampire hybrids.”

“She’ll need to drink the babies blood to complete it.” Kol said. “Since I doubt doppelganger blood is the key.”

“Where’s Davina?” Rebekah asked.

“Sleeping. She used a lot of power. She’s still a baby vampire.” he answered. “She should complete it soon, it will help against Dahlia.”

Hayley nodded. Elijah came over taking the baby from Bonnie and pricking her finger letting a few drops of her blood drip into a small glass. She handed the glass and than the baby to Hayley.

“When will Dahlia come?” Rebekah asked. “The child’s been born she’ll want her.”

“She’ll come as soon as she senses the babies magic.” Freya said. “I suspect very soon.”

“What if we can block her magic.” Bonnie suggested. “We could make a bracelet or something to make it so she can’t use her magic, than make a decoy magic source. Something that would trick Dahlia and make her think the baby was here but she actually wasn’t.

“That could work.” Kol said. “I think I have something that might work.” He quickly sped off and returned with a small silver chain. 

He handed it to Freya who turned it over. “This should work.”

“What should we do with her?” Hayley asked as she hugged her daughter tightly.

“We’ll send her with Klaus.” Kol answered. “She’ll be safe with them.”

“We should give him a dagger too, just in case.” Freya said as she dropped the bag on the floor and handed the bracelet to Hayley.

“We just have to stab Dahlia with one of these?” Marcel asked.

Freya nodded. “It will be far harder than you think.”

Davina POV:

Davina spun around and gasped. Where was she? It was one of the compounds rooms. Sitting on the floor were three young girls, witches. What was she doing here?

She turned again but this time she was in the streets of New Orleans. They were lined with people in black as a coffin slowly made its way down the line, a coffin with a Mikaelson M on it.

Davina gasped awake looking around franticly. She rushed down stairs her eyes threatening tears. “Kol!”

He caught her at the bottom of the stairs. “Sh, its okay it was a dream.”

“But it was like before. It was real.” She whispered. All those with supernatural hearing tensed at her words.

“Davina what did you see?” Freya asked.

“Death.” She said quietly. “Someone’s going to die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, i did add major character death to my tags so the ending shouldn't be that shocking. Esther is gone, the first Tribrid is born, and I'm very sneakily adding in Bamon. Who do you thinks funeral was Davina seeing?


	22. Chapter 22

Kol POV:

He tensed as he held her his eyes moving quickly to Bonnie. “Go.” He said. “Now, we need Nik back here and you need to protect Caroline, not just from Dahlia. And you know it.”

“What’s so important about Caroline?” Rebekah asked. “I mean sure the baby and the witch bloodline but why especially?”

Kol eyed Bonnie and Freya. “You both know?”

Bonnie and Freya nodded. “It isn’t a very well kept secret.” Freya said. “When I went searching I came across it easily.”

“Came across what?” Elijah asked.

“The birth of a Fray causes a surge of power so great all magic is possible. It’s been rumored that the birth of one of the most powerful Fray’s created the werewolves. And from what I read in mothers Grimoir the birth of a Fray helped her make us Originals.”

“So your saying Caroline’s baby could create a new species.” Stefan said.

“Not just a new species.” Bonnie said. “If the stories are true her daughter could create Tribrids with her blood, not just hybrids.”

“How is that possible?” Marcel asked.

“With her power she could make someone a werewolf or a vampire, or possibly even give someone the powers and blood of a witch.” Freya said. “Its possible they might even be.”

“Be what?” Hayley asked.

“Originals.” Kol answered. “She could create originals with extraordinary powers just with her blood. She could turn humans into wolves, or vampires, or witches. She would be a living breathing exsuse vorte every day of her life.”

“Her powers would be infinite.” Bonnie said. 

“We can’t let Dahlia get her.” Freya said. “We must kill her before the child is born or even the daggers won’t stop her.”

“Wait a second.” Marcel said. “This baby could kill originals?”

Kol nodded. “She could do it before she turned ten.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline woke up to find Klaus gone. It had taken him hours to get her completely calm. She looked outside to see the bright sun shining through the window. 

“I was wondering when you’d wake up.” Klaus smiled as he leaned against the bedroom door.

She sighed slowly getting out of the bed and making her way over to him. She let him kiss her softly and lead her out of the room. 

“How long was I asleep?” she asked as he sat her down at the small table filled with exotic French pastries. 

“A little more than a day my love.” He said as he eyes widened.

“You didn’t wake me up? Is Esther dead what happened?”

Klaus sighed smiling. “You looked like you needed your rest. And Esther is dead; Bonnie should be here in a few minutes. It seems they’ve figured a certain few things out.”

“Like what?” 

“That my love I do not know. Kol seemed un enthusiastic to sharing over the phone.”

Caroline sighed moving over to him. “Does this mean you have to leave?”

He kissed her again; it was quick but affectionate and made her feel just a tiny bit better. “Only a few days love. Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“What are you going to name her?” she asked.

Klaus smiled. “Are you a little eager love? Why are you worrying about that?”

“Because you told me not to worry about all the evil relatives that want us dead. So I’m worrying about baby’s, it’s an easy trade.”

He laughed. “You my love are the most extraordinary creature.” 

“And full of light.” She said softly. Her mind wandered back to that night the ball and every word he said. She remembered them all like they were yesterday ingrained in her very soul, each and every memory tied to another peace of them.

She lifted her self up and kissed him again, the feeling of his lips keeping her from spiraling. When they broke apart he didn’t let her leave the circle of his arms. “I love you.” He said softly.

“I know Nik, I know.” She whispered. He was about to kiss her again when they heard a nock at the door.

Klaus sped over leaving her standing alone. “Who is it?” she asked.

“Bonnie.” He answered opening the door to let the young witch in.

Caroline ran over hugging Bonnie. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too Care.” She said pulling away. She turned to Klaus. “You should go.”

“I’m guessing something happened.” He said. “Kol seemed reluctant to tell.”

“A few things. All I can say is Esther killed Hayley turning her into a hybrid with your daughter’s blood. And Davina saw something again.”

“What did she see?” Caroline asked.

“Death.” Bonnie answered. “Someone is going to die. She said the coffin had the Mikaelson crest on it. You should go back.”

She took out a long dagger from her bag, handing it to Klaus. “This is yours, I have my own we all do. It’s the only thing that can kill Dahlia.”

“You’ll make sure nothing happens to her.” Klaus confirmed.

Bonnie nodded. “She’ll be safe, I promise, go.”

Klaus sped out of the room leaving the door shut in his wake. Caroline took a deep breath turning to Bonnie. “Do you want to see the city?”

“Won’t Klaus be upset at you leaving the safety’s of the hotel?”

“I’ll be with a Bennet witch, I’ll be fine.” She smiled. “Plus I found some things I know you’ll love.”

Davina POV:

It had been a nearly a half a day since Bonnie left. It had taken Kol a while to get her asleep after the nightmare. When she woke up that morning she had been to exhausted to get up. The aftereffects of all the power she used catching up to her.

She sighed as she lay on her and Kol’s bed. Her mind kept replaying the dream over and over, her mind scanning it for any clue to who would die, and how to prevent it.

“You need to east something darling.” Kol said as he kissed the top of her head. He had been working with Freya on the cloaking for the baby, stopping every hour to check on her.

“Have you finished?” she asked.

“Yes.” He said softly moving her body into a sitting position. “You need blood.”

“I’m fine.”

Kol shook his head. “Davina it’s been more than a day since you fed. The dream is horrible I know but if you don’t eat you’ll loose your control.”

“I’m just scared Kol.” she said. “Scared of what will happen. What if it’s you? Your funeral. I don’t think I could survive if you.” She couldn’t finish the sentence a fresh wave of tears coming through.

He pulled her against him softly kissing her head. “Sh, my love. Nothing will happen I promise. You will never loose me. I will never leave you.”

“How do you know?” she asked quietly. “How can you be sure?”

“Because if I died I would never forgive myself for leaving you. Never Davina. I love you far to much for that.”

Davina let herself cling to him. He was all that kept her from falling over the edge. He pulled away slightly. “You still need blood.”

“I don’t want to leave.” She said.

“You don’t have to.” He said. He pulled his shirt over his head leaving him shirtless. “Have at it.”

“Kol.” she said. “I can’t.”

“I want you to.” He said. “And you weren’t complaining last time.”

“Last time your evil aunt wasn’t trying to kidnap your niece and everyone protecting her.”

Kol smirked. “So, Nik won’t be here for at least an hour. And I can think of wonderful ways to spend that hour. You need a distraction.”

“And you?” she asked.

“I want peace.” He said. “Peace with the woman I love, just for a little while.”

She sighed as he began to kiss her, trailing kisses down her neck. She knew what he was doing and she didn’t have the strength to resist him. She moved forward bringing her face to meet his as they continued to kiss.

She felt him rip her top of as the kisses became faster. He was right; this was peace, pure peace. She wouldn’t ever let him go not even if he died. 

No one POV:

As the kisses and the blood continued they became lost in each other, unaware of just how much power they held. Freya gasped slightly as she finished putting the bracelet on the baby.

“Freya?” Hayley asked. “What is it?”

Freya shook her head. “Nothing.” She lied. The bond was stronger than she thought possible. It was so strong that. Her eyes widened as the though surfaced in her mind. 

Something else could come from the bond. She remembered the old legend; true power comes in three’s. Pure power came not from one but multiple. It wasn’t possible but she held the thought, maybe Dahlia wasn’t what they needed to worry about most. What that power could bring, that would be even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of peace, for now. powerful revelations, literally. The chapters will likely be getting longer as the plot is picking up.


	23. Chapter 23

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled down at Hope. They were sitting in a beautiful garden in the Mikaelson estate. It had been two weeks since Hope Andrea Mikaelson had been born, named after her mother. And a little over a week since Klaus had come back with her.

He had decided they would leave the city going to one of the Mikaelson’s many estates. It was a beautiful large manor house with grounds she could practically see him painting in a picture. She had loved it. They were so far away from everything else that is almost seemed like a world of their own.

Hope was beautiful, she had Klaus’s eyes and even as a baby seemed to have his grin. When Klaus had returned with his daughter and a worried look she had instantly tensed. As he told her about the power of their daughter she had gotten so worried she had nearly broken her glass.

He had instantly whisked them away to the isolated estate and started to play house. At least that was what Caroline called it. Klaus painted and played with Hope. And Caroline was like Hope’s mother, she knew she wasn’t but that didn’t make a difference.

At the estate they were like a perfect little family. A young rich engaged couple with a baby and all the time they could ever want. She savored the happiness but knew that every day could be the end.

Bonnie, Kol, and Rebekah had each called a few times. None of them mentioning anything particularly use full. Dahlia still hadn’t shown up making everyone back in New Orleans extremely tense. 

“She’s beautiful.” She heard Klaus say from behind her. She looked up. “And so are you.”

She smiled as he sat down on the stone bench next to her. She felt him place a soft kiss on the side of her head as his arm wrapped around her. She let her head fall against his shoulder. 

It made her feel safe to be with him, just next to him was enough to keep her calm. She knew it was the bond, it made her need him more than she needed anything else. Her eyes caught on the sinning water, the garden had lovely ponds, Klaus had even painted a few.

“Can you paint us, please?” She asked softly. 

He moved her face to look up at him. “It will be fine my love.”

“How do you always do that?” she asked, her voice laced with annoyance. 

“I think it has something to do with our being meant to be together.” He smirked. “You know magic itself decided we have an incredible bond of love so strong.”

She hit his shoulder lightly still holding Hope. He laughed. Her mind briefly flashed with a memory of a similar laugh. Her Miss Mystic application and the date at the pageant, she felt like it was so long ago now.

“I hate it when you do that.”

“No you don’t.” he said his smirk growing. “You love it.”

She sighed rolling her eyes. “I wish you wouldn’t. We shouldn’t be enjoying ourselves this much.”

He sighed taking Hope from her and brushing a stray blond curl from Caroline’s face. “We’re safe, we’re protecting Hope.”

“But our friends and family are fighting our enemies. Your daughter’s enemies. We’re here in this beautiful place playing house with you and Hayley’s daughter when we should be fighting.”

In a split second Klaus had vanished and moved them over to the front of the house. Hope had vanished, likely sleeping in her crib. She felt his hands holding her steady. “Love please calm down, it’s not good for our daughter.”

She couldn’t hold it in anymore, all of her berried emotions and fears came flooding out. She collapsed against him sobbing. “Nik.”

She felt him pick her up in his arms and speed her to their room. She felt him place her on the cool bed still sobbing into his arms. “Caroline, everything will be fine.” He said softly. “Everyone will be fine.”

“You don’t know that.” She chocked quietly between tears. “They could die, Dahlia could kill Bonnie, or Kol, or Davina, or Stefan. She could kill all of them and than she’d come and take Hope, and she’d want our daughter to Nik. She’d take her, my baby.”

“She won’t.” Klaus said hugging her against him. “She will never take our daughter do you hear me. I will die a hundred times before Dahlia will ever touch you or our daughter, or Hope. You three are all that matters to me, and I promise it will all be fine.”

“We should name her.” Caroline said quietly. “Maybe giving our daughter a name will distract me.”

He pulled away to look her in the eye. “I think we should name her Elizabeth, for your mother.”

Caroline smiled softly reaching over to kiss him. “Thank you. And for a middle name?”

“That’s your choice, my love.” 

“I think maybe it should be Rebekah or Bonnie.” She said. “Elizabeth Bonnie Rebekah Mikaelson.”

“The name of a princess. Named by a queen.”

Kol POV:

Kol sighed as he put Davina into bed. It had been two long weeks since the defeat of Esther and none of them had been anything less than paranoid and jumpy. Everyone knew the worst was coming any second but couldn’t tell when it would hit.

He had been trying to distract Davina from her fear of her dream by teaching her more powerful spells and how to hunt. He thought if he made sure she was the best witch and vampire she would be safer.

He was however starting to get worried. She had been far too tired in the weeks after Esther’s defeat. She and everyone else in the compound wouldn’t notice, except maybe Freya but he did. He knew how much power a witch should have and Davina had more than enough, but the power always caused her to crash afterword.

He heard a soft nock on the door and quickly opened it to find Bonnie. He quietly shut the door and sped them to the library. “What is it?”

“I think I found another lead on why someone would want the pendant.”

“And what is it?”

“It’s magical signature. We’ve been so distracted I forgot to tell anyone. What would the amulet be worth to anyone who wasn’t a Fray apart from the signature? Imagine what a powerful witch could do with it.”

“She could track back what powerful spells were created using the Fray’s power.” Kol said realizing what she meant. “And attempt to reverse them. Meaning.”

“She could attempt to reverse the spell Esther cast to make you originals. Or.”

“Undo the curse on the Werewolves.” Kol finished. “But if a witch had it they would need a Mikaelson, a Claire, or a Bennet’s power to activate it.”

“Exactly.” Bonnie said. “My cousin Lucy she’s dead meaning I’m the last Bennet. Davina is the last Claire, and you, Freya and the babies are the last Mikaelson witches well you and Dahlia but she had a one track mind.”

“So technically even though the witch has the pendant they can’t do what she would want with it.”

Bonnie nodded. “And that gives us time to find whoever the witch is. Hopefully before Caroline has the baby or else.”

“This mystery witch could use the power surge and reverse the spells.”

Freya POV:

Freya and Elijah were talking in the courtyard when a familiar looking man entered. Freya’s eyes lit up when she realized who it was. “Finn?”

Elijah instantly tensed. Finn put up his hands. “Easy there brother, I’m not here to kill you. I’m here to see my sister and to help with our dear aunt.”

Freya rushed forward hugging her brother. “Oh Finn, I thought you were dead.”

“I was.” He said. “Esther brought me back and than trapped me in a crypt when tried to stop her from killing Niklaus’s child.”

“You tried to stop her?” Elijah questioned. “I thought you hated us.”

“Being dead gives you perspective. And even if I hate you Niklaus’s daughter is still my niece. And I knew mother killing her wouldn’t stop Dahlia, it would just enrage her.”

“And you know what Dahlia had done.” Freya said. “You remember when she took me.”

He nodded. “I don’t want her to get another child or keep her hold on you. I want my sister back.”

“Rebekah, Hayley, Marcel.” Elijah shouted. “Kol you too.”

With in seconds they were all in the courtyard. Kol and Rebekah both eyed Finn suspiciously and Marcel and Hayley both seemed confused.

“Who’s that?” Hayley asked.

“Our older brother.” Kol answered. “Still trying to make us extinct brother dear?”

“No Kol.” he said. “I’m here to help.”

“Isn’t this sweet.” A sickening voice said from the entryway. Freya froze at the familiar sound. The voice that had made her scream and cry and raised her from childhood.

“Dahlia.” She whispered as Finn quickly moved her behind him.

“Freya my dear, I hear you have a niece, a very powerful one too. Now simply giver her to me and I’ll be on my way. And fair warning, I wouldn’t try and stop me.”

“You are not taking my daughter.” Hayley said angrily.

Dahlia smiled. “Ah the hybrid mother. I wouldn’t test me dear.”

“You aren’t taking Hope.” Elijah said. 

Dahlia smiled. “And how can you stop me? Nothing can kill me. And that dearest child is owed to me.”

“Esther is dead.” Rebekah said. 

“But you are all still alive. And you are what she bargained for. I have every first born.” Her eyes turned to Kol. “Ah my Hybrid nephew, such power, a shame I couldn’t have you. Maybe I’ll have your first-born. I’m owed them all after all, every first born of every Mikaelson. You will never stop me and if any of you manage a child again they will be mine.”

It all happened in the blink of an eye Hayley rushed forward. Dahlia froze her an inch away. Her face had turned into a wicked smile. She waved her hand and Hayley’s heart was pulled from her chest. The heart and Hayley fell to the ground the sound rikashaying through the courtyard.

“Consider this your warning. You have one day to give me the child. And if you don’t you will all die”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the dream has come to pass. I tried to balance the revelations with fluff but we can only soften the blows so much. Hayley is dead, it seems the wolf queen isn't as lucky with her second death. Why is Davina's magic so off? and who could be trying to reverse Fray spell?


	24. Chapter 24

Kol POV:

The second Dahlia was out of view Elijah rushed forward to Hayley’s body. Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie came running down as they heard the noise.

“What?” Bonnie was cut off as her eyes widened at Hayley’s body.

“Dahlia.” Freya answered. “She wants.” Freya stopped dead. She looked to Kol her eyes wide.

“Where’s Davina?” 

“In our room.” He said. “Freya?”

“Get her now. I didn’t think I was right.”

“Right about what?” Marcel asked.

“Kol get her now.”

Kol sped upstairs. He knew she was all right through the bond but he was still worried. He found her peacefully sleeping on there bed. He gently sat down next to her placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “Darling you have wake up.”

She stirred slightly and Kol brushed a stray bit of hair from her face. “What happened?”

“You’ve been asleep for a few hours. Darling Freya needs to see you.”

She sat up he knew she could see the worry in his eyes. “Kol what happened?”

“Dahlia came. Hayley’s dead.”

Davina POV:

The second the words left Kol’s mouth she felt herself swaying slightly. Kol caught her holding her steady. She could feel hot tears falling from her eyes.

“No, no Kol no.”

He pulled her against him holding her softly. “Sh, my love its okay, its okay.”

She felt him pick her up into his arms as she continued to cling to him. “We need to go see Freya now Davina. She seemed very worried.”

She nodded numbly as he sped them downstairs. She looked up only enough to see everyone in the room very confused except for Freya. “Davina can you come over here for me?”

Davina nodded pulling herself from Kol and walking to Freya. “What’s going on?”

“Something Dahlia said.” Freya said. “I thought I was wrong but Dahlia made me sure.”

“Sure of what?” Davina asked.

Freya placed her hand on Davina’s arm and murmured a spell Davina couldn’t understand. As she did Davina felt a pain shoot through her. She fell down Kol speeding over to help her up.

“What was that?” Kol asked angrily.

“I was simply confirming my theory.” 

“Than why did it hurt her?” Kol yelled.

“Because it didn’t want me to.”

“What didn’t want you to?” Finn asked.

“Their child.”

The words rung in Davina’s ears as she stared at Freya in shock. How could she be? There was no way she could be pregnant. She wasn’t the only one shocked silent the entire compound was staring at Freya with open mouths.

“Sister that’s not possible.” Elijah said sternly.

“Hybrids can procreate.” Freya said. “We know this from Niklaus, as can mates. Kol and Davina are both. The baby is a few months along. But it was concealing itself. I showed it, listen you will be able to hear the heartbeat.”

Davina did she toned her hearing and gasped slightly. A tiny heartbeat almost inaudible could be heard from her stomach. She fell slightly back into Kol’s arms. 

“Dahlia will want your child too.” Freya told them. 

“Our daughter.” Davina whispered. “My dream I saw her with Klaus’s daughters before the coffin. Our daughter.”

“We need to defeat Dahlia, now.” Kol said.

Freya nodded. “And we should do it soon. We’ll need to call Niklaus and tell him about Hayley.”

Freya POV:

Kol had insisted Davina stay at the compound with the Salvatore’s. Bonnie came with even after Damon tried in vain to get her to stop.

“How do we find Dahlia?” Elijah asked.

“We don’t need to find her.” Freya said. “She’s in the cemetery, more power.”

She was right; they went to the cemetery and found Dahlia. Kol and Rebekah went around the back and Freya came in to confront her. Dahlia smiled wickedly when she saw her. “Hello Freya.”

“Hello Dahlia.” She said sternly. 

“If you’ve to try and bargain you’ll fail.”

“I’m not bargaining.” She said. “I’m insuring I don’t need to.”

That’s how it began Bonnie and Freya used their power to hold Dahlia still for just a minute. Elijah and Rebekah rushed forward holding her down. Kol sped forward plunging the dagger into her heart.

They all fell back as Dahlia fell down. Her body began to fray and turn to ash as the fire flamed around them. “Is it over?” Rebekah asked.

“She’s dead.” Kol confirmed. 

A wave of relief hit Freya. The woman who had held her prisoner for a thousand years was dead. Her niece’s were safe. The last of the Mikaelson’s blood threats were gone.

“Well it seems we’re officially orphans.” Rebekah said.

Davina POV:

“Are you alright?” Kol asked as he came into their room. 

Davina shook her head. “You just killed your evil aunt and your older sister just told me I’m somehow pregnant.”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“How can I be pregnant Kol? We’re both vampires.”

“The bond, and we’re Hybrids my darling Davina.”

“Our daughter she’ll be so powerful and what if people want her, like they do Hope and Caroline’s daughter.”

“Nothing will ever touch her.” he said firmly holding her softly. “I promise.”

She sighed and her head rest on his chest. She felt him place a soft kiss on her head. “I will protect you and our daughter. Always and forever, I promise.”

Caroline POV:

The text from Bonnie had been short but enough for her to know they needed to go back. ‘Dahlia dead.’ Her and Klaus had immediately gotten on a compelled plane headed for New Orleans. 

When she entered the compound she knew something was wrong. Bonnie rushed over. “Care, oh I’m so glad you’re here.”

“What happened?” Caroline asked franticly. 

Bonnie flinched slightly. “Hayley’s dead.” She said simply. “And Davina’s pregnant.”

Caroline barely registered Klaus handing Hope to Bonnie and whisking her up to their room. “Love look at me, look at me.”

She stared at him her eyes glazed with tears. “She’s dead, she’s dead. Hope’s mother she’s.”

“I know.” He said pulling her against him. “But Hope still has you.”

“I wish Davina had never seen that coffin.”

“As do I love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding dong the witch is dead, and another one's coming soon. Who guessed Davina was pregnant, i remember one comment from like ten chapters ago guessed it so if you did guess early good for you. We've finally dealt with all the family members now time for the fun part, my own villain.


	25. Chapter 25

Davina POV:

Davina sighed as Kol helped her with her dress. It had been two days since Hayley’s death and the defeat of Dahlia. The funeral was in a few minutes, Davina almost refusing to go to avoid the sight of the coffin.

She had been almost painfully scared of leaving the compound since Freya revealed the baby. It had taken Kol two days to convince her that everything would be fine. 

She turned around to kiss him lightly. She felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her against him. She knew he could feel her fear, he could always feel it.

“Are you okay my little witch?” he asked softly.

“I just don’t want her to be in danger.”

“She won’t.” Kol said holding her firmly to reassure her. “She will be a Mikaelson. She will be once of the safest children ever born. And she will be a great witch.”

Davina nodded and he brought them downstairs in a split second. Everyone else was already waiting. Caroline stood holding Hope, her loose black dress not doing enough to cover her stomach. Klaus had been reluctant but realized he couldn’t keep it a secret forever, and as both Esther and Dahlia were dead he had conceded.

“Is she okay?” Davina asked Caroline as she cradled Hope.

Caroline shook her head. “She never even knew her own mother. That’s something no one should ever have to feel.”

“Are you still staying behind?” Rebekah asked Damon and Stefan. 

Damon nodded. “Someone has to watch the compound.”

Caroline POV:

The funeral was quiet. None of the Mikaelson’s talked. She held Hope through it all the young girl seeming content to be held. Caroline knew the remaining Supernatural community was buzzing. The Hybrids daughter being carried by a pregnant vampire, the witches seemed terrified.

As soon as it was over both Caroline and Davina quickly left back fro the compound. Caroline leaving Hope with Klaus. Bonnie following behind to insure their safety.

“Do you know anything about mate bond children?” Davina asked Bonnie as they walked back.

“Not much.” Bonnie said. “All I know is they are supposed to be powerful. Their haven’t been mate bond babies like these ever before. They’ll be the children of hybrids and of the most powerful lines.”

“So will I be more powerful before she’d born?” Davina asked. Caroline had been thinking that too, would she be stronger until the baby was born?

Bonnie nodded. “I think so.”

Caroline was about to ask another question when she felt something rush through her. “Bon. I think something’s wrong.”

Davina must have felt something too. “We need to go back to the compound now.”

Caroline grabbed Bonnie and the three of them zoomed back. Damon and Stefan were there talking about finding Tyler. “Guys, something’s wrong.” 

Damon flashed up. “What exactly’s going on?”

“I thin the babies were warning us.” Davina said.

“About what?” Stefan was cut off as he fell down. Caroline’s head began to hurt as the familiar sensation of witches medaling came through.

Caroline turned around to see three witches. “What are you doing?” Bonnie yelled.

“Retaliation.” One answered. Caroline didn’t think twice. She rushed forward snapping the neck of one of the witches. Davina held the other two back as Bonnie held her up.

Before either of the witches could attempt an escape Rebekah and Freya entered to compound. They both looked shocked at the sight. “What happened?” Freya asked.

“Witches.” Damon answered as he flashed out brining back two pairs of magic blocking cuffs. “I say we interrogate them.”

“We should wait for Nik and Kol.” Rebekah commented. “They haven’t tortured in ages.”

Bonnie POV:

She flinched slightly as she heard a scream from one of the captured witches. “You can burn sage to block it out.” Damon said from behind her.

She jumped slightly turning around to fix him with a glare. “It’s fine.”

“Than why are you hiding in the library?”

“Because I’m trying to find Tyler and whatever witch stole the pendant. Esther and Dahlia are dead so now we just need to deal with her.”

“You know everything doesn’t have to be about saving people and stopping evil bon-bon. Take a break.”

“I’ll take a break when Care and her daughter are safe.”

She tried to brush past him and leave the room but he stopped her. “You need a break.”

“No I don’t.” she nearly yelled. He didn’t let her move. “Let me leave Damon.”

“No! Bonnie you need to stop.” His hands came up holding her in place.

She tried to fight him off failing every time. “I don’t care!” she yelled. She wasn’t sure he knew her room was soundproofed so no one outside could hear hoping he would get scared off by her yelling for fear of an angry Caroline.

Before she even knew what was happening Damon had moved forward cutting her off with his lips. It was like the second he started kissing her all rational sense fled from her body. She couldn’t help but kiss him back.

The spark she had brushed off from a few weeks before returning but this time stronger. It wasn’t a spark anymore it was a fire. It felt like ever cell in her body was burning.

She reached up to wrap her arms around him pulling closer. She didn’t think of the consequences or even why he was kissing her like the world was about to end because she didn’t care.

It was like a switch flipped in her brain as she realized what she was doing. She pulled herself back pushing against him to separate them by a few feet. Before she could even question what had happened Damon had vanished.

Her mind was still dizzy from the feeling she got when kissing him. She blinked quickly as she tried to understand what was going on. A thought flickered behind her eyes as she recalled her grandmother’s words, and old witches story. The same story Davina and Caroline were living.

She reached up to lightly touch her lips as she prayed she was wrong. Mate bonds were dangerous even more so if they involved witches and vampires. Because if magic really wanted this, everything the witches of New Orleans knew would be torn to the ground.

Davina POV:

Her eyes widened as she looked around. She was in a room she could only describe as evil. It felt dark as she took steps on the old stone. She knew this wasn’t real but it didn’t stop her from being afraid.

She peaked around a corner and found two people. One was a man. She knew who he was instantly from Caroline’s description, it was Tyler. The second was a woman she was tall and had long shimmering blond hair. Davina could feel the power radiating off of her, it was like she was a candle in the middle of a box of darkness.

She saw the Fray pendant as Kol had described it resting on a table. Suddenly the scene disappeared and Davina found herself in a nursery. There were to cribs holding two babies.

One of the girls had golden blond hair that reminded Davina of a fairy tale and the other shimmering brown that looked like Kol’s. She looked up and gasped.

Hovering over the babies were four words. They burned into her eyes as if the message needed to be heard. They are the keys.

She gasped sitting straight up. She could feel her dress sticking to her skin as she looked around. “Love” Kol asked sitting up to brush her hair from her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I saw them. I know what to do.”

“Davina what to do for what?”

“To stop the witch with the pendant.” She whispered. “It’s the mate bond babies. They’re the key.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Mate bonds? I mean what's the fun of normal relationships. What could New Orleans witches want? Next chapter we switch gears and get a Klaroline wedding. What could possibly go wrong?


	26. Chapter 26

Kol POV:

“Why are we having a wedding again?” Kol asked Katherine and Rebekah. 

“Because we need some happiness.” Katherine answered. “And for one day we will have it. Klaus and Caroline are getting married. No exception.”

Kol sighed raising his hands in surrender and walking to his and Davina’s room. He found the room empty and the door to the small side room wide open. 

He walked in to find Davina magically re decorating the room to look like a nursery. “Davina.”

She turned around smiling. “I thought Bekah kidnapped you for wedding planning?”

“I complained and was set free. What are you doing my love?”

“I’m making the nursery.” She said as he saw her unconsciously mover her hands down towards her stomach.

“Does this mean you’ve stopped being scared?” he asked.

It had been almost a week since the funeral and the witch’s incident. The witches it turned out were under the impression the Mikaelson’s should face consequences for killing Esther and Dahlia. 

It hadn’t been anything new and was dealt with easily. As the wolves had all been dealt with and the witch’s to scared to do anything Katherine had set out to plan Caroline and Klaus’s wedding in under a week.

Klaus had been thrilled with the idea and given Katherine full access to anything she needed. As Katherine and Rebekah had delved into wedding planning, Kol, Davina, Bonnie, and Freya had spent all of their time trying to find out who this witch working with Tyler was.

“Yes.” She answered. “I know everything will be okay. Magic told me, our daughter she can help.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.” He said walking over and kissing her lightly. “I love you.”

“You don’t have to say it,” she whispered. “I know how much you love me just by you being with me.”

“You don’t know.” He said quietly. “You can never understand just how much I love you Davina.”

“I think I can.” She whispered. “I mean the beautiful diamond ring you hid in the closet might give me an idea.”

Kol pulled away and stared at her with wide eyes. “You found it?”

“It wasn’t a good hiding spot.” She smiled. “It toppled out when I was looking for a looser dress.”

“You’re not showing yet.” He said.

“I am.” She said. “You just can’t tell because I’ve been wearing loose cloths for days. Now stop trying to change the subject Kol Mikaelson you can’t distract me from an engagement ring.”

Kol sighed. “Only you my dear.”

“Are you going to ask me?” 

He sighed. “After the wedding. But if you want the proposal speech right now?”

“You were planning on doing it tonight?” she asked shocked.

He nodded. “I love you more than anything Davina. I want you to be mine always and forever. I want to be married to you for an eternity. I will never not love you as long as I live. You broke everything I know into piece’s Davina Claire. So yes I will ask you to marry me, because I will ask you a thousand times if I have to.”

He could see her crying, even though he knew they were tears of joy he couldn’t help but try and comfort her. He rushed forward and pulled her against him whispering into her ear to try and calm her down.

“I love you. I want to marry you so much.” she let out through her tears. “I wish I wasn’t crying.”

He smirked. “I am so amazing I make you cry my darling.”

Davina hit him on the arm, immediately after kissing him hard. He let her wrap her self around him and deepen the kiss. He sped them out of the nursery and into their room. 

He felt her pull his shirt off, slipping out of her dress at the same time as they continued to kiss. “I love you.” she whispered again as the kisses became faster.

“Always and forever.” 

Davina POV:

Davina smiled as she and Kol lay in bed. She knew they would have to leave their peaceful state for the wedding soon enough. She smiled as she felt the engagement ring on her finger.

The feeling of Kol holding her never went away. She felt him kiss her head softly as he drew small circles on her slightly curved stomach. 

Their peace was disturbed by a loud banging on the door. “Davina, Kol get up now, I don’t care if you’re naked Davina needs to come and get into her dress.”

Davina sighed as she tried to detach herself from Kol. “Kol I have to go or Bekah will come in here.”

Kol sighed kissing her one last time. “Fine but I expect you all to myself tonight.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline sighed as Rebekah finished with her hair. The dress Rebekah had put Caroline in was beautiful; it looked like a gown worn by a queen, white silk, velvet, and tool, silver and gold designs inlayed through the fabric, and a beautiful sweetheart neckline.

“Stop complaining about not seeing my brother.” Rebekah said. “Katherine will you help with Davina?”

Caroline sighed. Caroline’s dress was so large on it’s own that you could very hardly tell she was pregnant. Davina’s however was tighter and a light fitted silk making it stand out.

“What the hell is that?” Katherine asked looking at Davina with wide eyes.

“What?” Caroline asked.

“That giant diamond on her finger.” Katherine yelled. Caroline looked to Davina’s hands finding the ring Katherine mentioned. 

“It’s a beautiful engagement ring.” Caroline said.

“Oh another wedding to plan.” Rebekah squealed. “At this rate Katherine will somehow be the last one to get married.

“That’s unlikely.” Bonnie smirked as she finished with her hair. “I think both me and Bekah are far from being married.”

“Are we sure?” Katherine asked. “I mean seriously considering how quickly these two got engaged I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“It’s the mate bonds.” Freya said coming into the room with a pile of flower bouquets. “Those with mate bonds have lesser restraint. I’m surprised Elijah hasn’t purposed yet.”

“He’s to gentlemanly.” Katherine said. “And plus technically we’re already married.”

Rebekah nearly chocked on her drink. “And when was that wedding?”

“Elijah and I were married in the 16th centaury. We had to separate because of Klaus but we are still married.”

Caroline laughed. “I think we’ve had this argument for long enough. Bekah go boss the boy’s around so that I can see Nik.”

The wedding was beautiful; Hope being carried by Davina as a baby flower girl. They were married by Elijah who took great pleasure in marrying of his has he said ‘loveless’ brother. Kol had tried to officiate but Davina had kept him from insisting.

After the ceremony they had danced for quite a long time; her mind flashing back to their dance at the Mikaelson ball, so long ago now. “Are you tired my love.”

“Not even close Mr. Mikaelson.”

He smirked, his eyes wide and filled with love. “Well than Mrs. Mikaelson, I think we should retire before that happens.”

In less than a second he had flashed them up to their room. “Where’s Hope?” Caroline asked. 

“With Bekah.” Klaus answered. “It’s our wedding, we can do whatever we wish my love.”

She smiled moving forward and slipping his jacket of his shoulders. “I remember when we danced at your ball in Mystic Falls. A tiny part of me wanted to kiss you back than. I think I always knew, deep down, about the bond.”

“I always knew, I always felt different with you than with anyone else. I loved you before I even realized it.” He stepped forward carefully unzipping the dress and letting the large gown fall around her.

“Always and forever.” She whispered as she stepped forward to kiss him. This kiss was different. It was her promise, her wordless vow. She would love him forever no matter what.

They continued like that for hours. With every kiss, drop of blood, touch, or word they showed their love. They could feel it only grow stronger. They were bound by magic, meant to be. And they would never forget it.

Bonnie POV:

Bonnie smiled as she watched Rebekah play with Hope and Kol and Davina dance. Klaus and Caroline had snuck away; slightly rude but it was their wedding.

“You’re right you know.” Frey said coming up to her.

“About what?” she asked, although she had a feeling about what Freya was referring too.

“You and Damon Salvatore, It is a mate bond. Quite a strong one too.”

“I’m guessing you always knew this?”

Freya shook her head. “It wasn’t active. Now it is. And it’s growing stronger, you should be careful of it. The bonds with the Mikaelson’s are rare and groundbreaking but you and Damon’s even more. A vampire and a witch.”

“Kol and Davina had that.” Bonnie reminded her.

“Davina would have always turned into hybrid. It was destined. But you and the older Salvatore, that could send all of the witches running. The Mikaelson’s are different, the witches see them as an exception to begin with, but a Bennet witch being bonded to a vampire, that is powerful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was all fluff, that will soon change.


	27. Chapter 27

Caroline POV:

It had been a week since the wedding and while no one had yet to find anything on Tyler or the mystery woman everything was still relatively quiet. Well it was until Caroline saw a very looking worried Damon come into the courtyard.

“Oh no.” Caroline sighed as she looked up from playing with Hope. 

“Oh don’t oh no yet.” Damon said. “Oh no after I finish.”

“What happened?” Davina asked.

“I just got a voice mail, from Elena.”

Caroline stiffened. She had almost forgotten about Elena. Over the months everything had been so hectic that she had forgotten to tell Elena everything. She didn’t even know how Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon had left Mystic Falls without Elena.

“Elena?” Bonnie asked. 

Damon nodded. “It seems our excuses have run out.”

“What were you using?” Caroline asked as she pulled Hope closer.

“We said we needed to find some leads on some magic thing Bonnie was dealing with. It seems however she’s reached her limit. She left me a voicemail, she said she’s coming to New Orleans to as the Mikaelson’s for help in finding us.”

Caroline closed her eyes. “We did have to tell her sooner or later.”

Bonnie nodded. “We should ward the house.”

“Bon.” Caroline tried.

“No Caroline. You know how much she hates Klaus, she might try and hurt you or Hope or someone else I won’t let her.”

“When will she be here?” Caroline asked.

“Tonight.” Damon said.

Davina POV:

Davina sighed as Kol trailed kisses down her neck. “It’s not going to work.” She said.

He moved back smirking. “Is that a challenge my love?”

“I just want to find that stupid witch and end all of this.”

Kol sighed as he brought his hands up to her face. “Davina, you need to stop. Just stop. We haven’t found anything in weeks. Just let Bonnie and Freya work on it, you need to relax.”

“How can you always do that?” she asked annoyed. 

“Because I can sense your feelings. And I know that you shouldn’t be stressed.”

“Yes, yes the baby.”

“No.” Kol said. “You shouldn’t be stressed because everything will be fine. Nothing will happen to any of us. We’re Mikaelson’s my love, it’s kind of our thing.”

She smiled at his word reaching up to wrap her arms around his shoulder. “How did I find you again?”

“I showed up in your attic prison as a ghost.” He smirked. “Not even my family’s weirdest.”

“Who beats us?” she asked.

“My dear brother’s Niklaus and Elijah.” Kol said. “I mean Elijah’s had two.”

“Katherine?” Davina asked, remembering Kol’s story of being undaggered during their time in England in the late 1400’s.

Kol nodded. “I’m not sure if that’s better or worse than his meeting with Hayley.”

“Kol, I can think of some better things to do with our time than debate your family’s history of love.”

His eyes lit up. “Very right Davina Claire.” He said moving his hands to her shoulders and speeding them into their room, kissing her as soon as they arrived.

They fell back on the bed as she giggled softly between kisses. “Davina Mikaelson.”

He smirked even more as he began to kiss her harder. “Davina Mikaelson. I like the sound of that.”

Caroline POV:

She should have expected it. Kol and Davina had run off to absolutely no one’s surprise and Finn and Freya were hard at work. Leaving the rest of the compound’s inhabitants to be here for what Damon called a great show.

Caroline had insured Bonnie place Hope in her room, safely locked away with protection spells. Rebekah seemed to be having a very interesting conversation with Stefan regarding just how much she could hurt Elena if things didn’t go peacefully.

“Elijah!” Caroline heard Elena yell from the courtyard. Everyone expect Klaus and Elijah was in the dinning room waiting.

“Hello miss Gilbert, what can we do for you?”

“Where are Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie?” she yelled.

“Right here.” Damon said stepping out into the courtyard with Bonnie and Stefan behind him.

“Where the hell have you been? Why are you with the Mikaelson’s? You need to come home now!”

“Sorry love but your friends are here upon the queens request and they aren’t leaving until she wants them to.”

“What queen?” 

“Me.” Caroline said finally coming out with Rebekah snickering behind her. “I’m the queen.”

“Caroline! What the hell are you doing here? Klaus is a murderer!”

“He’s also my husband.” Caroline said angrily. “Now Elena you can leave peacefully and except all of our choices or we can force you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” She yelled. “You are coming back with me, all of you. I don’t care what kind of compulsion Klaus has used you are all coming with me right now.”

“We’re staying Elena.” Stefan said. “Now leave.”

“That is so not going to happen. I mean what the hell could make all of you want to stay here. Bonnie if you side with her I will never be your friend again. How could you be here they’re monsters.”

“That we are darling.” Kol said coming out. “And I’m the worst one. But we are also loyal. Something I can’t say about you.”

Elena’s face dropped as she saw him. “But you, we killed you.”

“And my fiancé brought me back.” he smirked. “With my old magic might I add. So leave or I break my deal to my dearest sister in law and come murder you.”

“I am not leaving without Stefan and Damon. And Bonnie had better be with them, because if she’s not I will kill the little.” Elena didn’t finish her sentence.

Caroline stared as she heard the sound of snapping. Elena’s body fell to the ground a large whole in her chest and her neck snapped. Standing behind her, heart still in hand was Damon.

Caroline stared in shock and she wasn’t the only one. Stefan and Bonnie were just as shocked. Rebekah and Kol seemed to be in awe and Klaus’s mouth had dropped open.

“She didn’t go peacefully.” He said dropping her heart and speeding out of the courtyard leaving everyone staring at Elena’s limp body.

Bonnie POV:

Bonnie found him in her room staring out the window. She sighed. “Why did you do it?” she asked softly after closing the door.

Damon turned to her. “She wasn’t going to leave in peace.”

“Klaus would have killed her, Rebekah and Kol were giddy with the idea. You didn’t have to rip out her heart they would have killed her. So why did you?”

“It’s nothing Bonnie.” He said turning towards her. “Just drop it.”

“No.” Bonnie yelled. “I’m not dropping it. You loved her for years and now all of a sudden you can just kill her. Just tell me!”

Before she even knew what was happening he had grabbed her and sped them to the wall, his lips capturing hers. She responded instantly grabbing onto him and pulling him closer as they kissed. 

“I had to.” He said softly between the kisses. They burned with every touch of his lips to hers, like something inside her was reaching out to connect. “She, I couldn’t stop. I just needed to protect you.”

“Why?” she asked as they continued to kiss. His kisses turned frantic as he started to trail them down her neck. She reached up bringing his shirt over his head as the kisses became faster.

“Because I need you.” he said as he ripped her shirt apart. “Because a part of me needs you Bonnie.”

“It’s the mate bond.” She said quickly as he sped them to the bed falling back against it. “Magic makes us want this.”

“No.” he said. “It just means we’re supposed to want this, it doesn’t make us do anything. Ever! I love you all on my own.”

She couldn’t help it anymore and reached up to kiss him again. She didn’t care if he wanted to speak. All she knew was the power she felt while kissing him was unmatched. 

No one POV:

Every witch in New Orleans from the Mikaelson compound to the ancestors felt the power. Every witch knew what it meant. Magic was changing and the Mikaelson babies had only been the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding dong, the bitch is dead oh i enjoyed writing Elena's death. Next chapter we finally discover who the mysterious witch Tyler is working with is. Only two more chapters left before the epilogue.


	28. Chapter 28

Caroline POV:

It had been three months since Elena’s death and still no sign of Tyler or his witch. The morning after her death when Caroline discovered Damon had killed Elena due to a mate bond with Bonnie the entire compound had been shocked.

It seemed they weren’t the only one’s. The already suspicious New Orleans covens were all out terrified. This sadly caused Caroline, Davina, Bonnie, and Hope to be put on house arrest not being able to leave the compound for fear of what the witches might do. 

In between the endless searching for Tyler and his witch Kol had returned to teaching Caroline about the Fray’s. She was still surprised that after she had the baby she would have magic.

Caroline was sitting in the dinning room with Davina and Bonnie when Kol burst through the doors. “I know who it is.”

“Who what is?” Bonnie asked.

“The witch working with Tyler. The one who wants to reverse giant spells. I’m an idiot for not realizing it sooner.”

“Who is it?” Davina asked. 

“Her name’s Zara Morgenstern.”

Bonnie stiffened “Morgenstern? But I thought they were extinct?”

“Oh they are. The last of them died four centuries ago. Expect for Zara.”

“Wait a second.” Caroline said. “Are you saying this witch is four centuries old?”

Kol nodded. “We should get the others and have Freya improve the protection spells.”

Davina POV:

Kol had gathered everyone in the courtyard of the compound. Davina could feel his fear through the bond and it was making her very nervous. Caroline was sitting with Hope tightly in her arms.

“So who exactly is Zara Morgenstern?” Rebekah asked. 

“You knew her as Zara Star.” Kol said. “She was the only remaining witch of the Black Star coven. They were horrible, the only group of witches I’ve ever come across expect for Silas’s coven I didn’t even consider letting live.”

“You killed them?” Bonnie asked.

“No, we killed them.” Elijah said. “Or at least Kol, Niklaus, and Rebekah did I was in Paris during their extermination of that German coven with.” He stopped mid sentence.

“With Katerina.” Rebekah finished. “Really Elijah you think the three of us didn’t know that you went off with her every few decades.”

“We can discuss Elijah’s questionable choices of women later.” Klaus said. “I would like to know how Zara survived.”

“It seems she slipped through my fingers.” Kol said. “The Morgenstern’s are a dark family of witches one very few associate with. The Black Star coven was their temple, all of the witches in it worshipped them.”

“The coven was known for necromancy and black magic so dark not even mommy dearest would dare. So I called Nik and Bekah and asked for some assistance in destroying them all.”

“We did.” Klaus said. “We almost summoned Mikael’s wrath with all the blood shed. We thought we killed Zara and all of her family.”

“Well it seems we didn’t. I reached out to one of my witch friends. It seems the Black Star coven used the last of their magic to make Zara immortal. And she is still on her vendetta.”

“What vendetta?” Finn asked.

“Zara wants to end the werewolf and vampire curses and destroy both species making witches the dominant race. The Black Star coven had the insane idea the make all of both species human and then turn them back again but weaker so witches could rule.”

“So she’s crazy?” Davina asked. “Really really crazy.”

“That’s not even the half of it.” Klaus said. “Tell them the rest about her.”

Kol sighed. “Zara tried to kidnap a young Fray witch named Isabelle from her family to use her power. I saved Isabelle before Zara could use her, that’s why I have Fray Grimoir’s. After what Zara did the Fray family went into hiding, they started to use the amulet to make their descendants less magical to have no powers at all.”

“So Zara couldn’t use their power.” Stefan said. “So what your saying is, if we don’t stop Zara she could use Caroline and the baby to destroy the species.”

Kol nodded. “Considering that baby will be a Tribrid and a Mikaelson, it wouldn’t just be possible, it would be likely. Well it would have been, expect for one thing.”

“Zara doesn’t know about the baby.” Caroline said. “I’m a vampire so Zara doesn’t think there will ever be anymore Fray’s.”

“So she’ll try to use the amulet.” Freya said. “But not just the amulet. If she thinks she has no Fray’s she’ll go to the three other most powerful family’s.”

“The Bennet’s, The Mikaelson’s, or the Claire’s.” Bonnie said. “And conveniently all of them happen to be in this room.”

“Zara can’t channel any of you.” Kol said. “She needs to be physically linked to you meaning she’ll need to actually take you.”

“Which is impossible.” Damon said. “They’re already on house arrest and this compound is the most protected place in the world.”

“Meaning she can’t complete her spell.” Caroline said.

“No it just means we have a time limit.” Freya said. “There is a way for her to complete the spell without any of us.”

Bonnie’s eyes widened. “The baby.”

Davina gasped. “Oh no.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Stefan asked.

“The Exsuse Vorte.” Kol answered. “Davina used the conception of the baby to bring me back. The birth of her will be enough uncontrolled power to do anything you could imagine.”

“So we need to stop her soon.” Klaus said.

“Or maybe not.” Bonnie said. “If we make sure the power of the Exsuse Vorte is given to me, Freya, and Davina a controlled channeling we will all have enough power to stop her.”

“And you won’t without it?” Rebekah asked.

“We could.” Freya said. “But she is an immortal from a powerful line, but we might not be able to fully stop her without the Exsuse Vorte.”

Caroline POV:

It had been a very stressful twenty-four hours since the discovery of Zara Morgenstern. Caroline had tried hard not to be afraid, but she knew Klaus could feel all of it. He had healed her all night trying to reassure her that Zara wouldn’t win.

She was in the nursery playing with Hope when she heard screaming. She looked up to find Davina walk in also hearing it. “Hold Hope and don’t leave the nursery it has the best protection spells.”

Davina took Hope. “Caroline you shouldn’t, what if its?”

“It will be fine. Davina please.”

She sped out of the room and to the hall. She looked down to the courtyard and saw Damon, Bonnie, and Freya. Staring at someone far to familiar. Standing in front of them looking angry was Tyler.

“You aren’t getting either of us Tyler.” Bonnie shouted. “Zara isn’t going to win.”

“I’ll take you both.” He said.

“I’d like to see you try.” Freya said. “You think you can beat me Hybrid boy, I’m a thousand years old.”

“And Zara has made me stronger. I’ll kill Damon take you and then we’ll destroy all of the originals.”

Caroline couldn’t take it anymore. She broke off a piece of the courtyard railing and sped out to the courtyard. Before anyone could move she had shoved the stake through Tyler’s chest. 

“Caroline.” He chocked. 

“You are going to die knowing I hate you and I love Klaus. And you would have never got me back.” Tyler’s body dropped from her grasp and hit the stone floor. Tyler was dead. 

“Care.” Bonnie said coming over. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said. “He was going to hurt us. I couldn’t let him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another death. Next chapter is the finale one and then there's just the epilogue.


	29. Chapter 29

Caroline POV:

It had been a few weeks since Tyler’s death and everyone had been on alert. They were waiting for Zara to come. It hadn’t helped that Klaus had practically placed her on bed rest and barely even let her into the courtyard.

She woke up to Klaus’s arms wrapped around her. She still hadn’t gotten used to the feeling of the mate bond. Just his touch could calm her down from the most fearful she had ever been.

“Good morning love.” He whispered as he kissed her head. “How are you and our little light doing?”

She giggled. “We’re fine. We’d be better if you let us out of the bed.”

Klaus sighed. “Love I just want you okay. I’ll let you out once you have our daughter and Zara is dead and turned to burning ash.”

“And then we can take Elizabeth to Paris.” She said. “We can show her everything.”

He smiled down at her, nodding. “She’s a princess my love. Our light. And she’ll have everything she could ever want. Always and forever.”

Caroline smiled wrapping her arms around him. “Always and forever.”

Davina POV:

She shivered slightly as she felt a wave of power wash over her. “Kol!”

He looked up as did Rebekah. He sped over to her. “What’s wrong?” she saw something in his eyes change as he must have felt it.

“The baby, Caroline’s having the baby.”

Rebekah froze. “I just got a text from Marcel Zara’s been spotted in the city.”

“Davina get Freya and Bonnie and then lock yourself in with Caroline and Bekah.”

“I’m not leaving you.” She said. 

“You have to love. They need a witch and Bonnie and Freya need to channel the baby. Please love you have to protect our daughter and our niece.”

She sighed. She reached up to kiss him softly. “If you die I will kill you.”

He smirked. “I know.”

Bonnie POV:

“Did you connect us to the Exsuse Vorte?” Bonnie asked as she came out to meet Freya in the compound. 

Kol, Elijah, and Finn were all waiting there with Freya. She nodded at Bonnie. “Yes. She won’t get a drop of the power even if she defeats us. It will all go to Davina and Caroline never her. Where are the Salvatore’s?”

“They’re on guard duty.” Bonnie answered. “Davina put up a protection spell on the room. Rebekah’s inside too. Zara won’t touch them.” 

A loud booming crash sounded through the courtyard. The protection spell around the courtyard had shattered like glass and was now just shreds of magic. The compound gates blew open and a woman walked in.

She could only be Zara her hair so dark it almost felt like what you would see in a sky with no stars. Just looking at her made Bonnie feel empty. The power she had was so dark it would make even Esther and Dahlia call it evil. 

“Ah Kol I see you’re here. Protecting your own interests against me.”

Her eyes landed on Bonnie and then Freya. “Wow. I didn’t think either of you were real. Esther Mikaelson’s lost daughter and a Bennet. What are you doing with vampires?”

“I would rather vampires than you.” Bonnie growled. “What you want to do is wrong it will destroy all of the balance. You won’t win.”

Zara laughed wickedly. “Oh sweet child, I will complete my spell. There’s nothing any of you can do about it.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Freya said. She waved her hand and Zara’s hands were held behind her back.

“How did you break the protection spell?” she asked.

Freya smirked. “Fray magic my dear. You really should have paid more attention to Caroline Forbes and her daughter.”

All he color drained from Zara’s face. Bonnie smiled joining in. she waved her hand and Zara’s legs tied together as if by an invisible rope and she began to float. 

“We’re channeling her right now.” Bonnie said. “You won’t get your Bennet, Claire, or Mikaelson. You won’t even get your Fray.”

You’ll get nothing.” Kol said speeding over to her. “Freya dear is she defenseless?”

“Yes.” Freya answered. “The second spell worked. Her powers are useless in here.”

Kol smirked. “Excellent.” Turning back to Zara. “I should have made sure you were dead centuries ago. I won’t make that mistake again.”

He plunged his hand into her chest. When he pulled it out he held her heart in his hand. Freya and Bonnie stopped their magic and Zara’s lifeless body fell to the floor.

“Insindia.” Freya said setting the body on fire. “Now there’s no way she can come back.”

Bonnie sighed in relief. A second later Davina sped downstairs. “Kol!” she yelled running over to him.

“It’s alright my little witch. She’s dead. We’re safe.”

Davina kissed him softly and then turned to everyone. “Caroline had the baby. They named her Elizabeth Bonnie Rebekah Mikaelson. Klaus is going to bring her down in a second.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled down at her daughter. Elizabeth was beautiful. Just holding her made Caroline happier then she had ever felt before. 

“Can I hold her?” Rebekah pleaded. “She’s so beautiful.”

Klaus sighed. “Bekah you can’t steel my daughter away. You’ve already tried with Hope, I’m not letting you with Elizabeth.”

Caroline rolled her eyes as she handed the baby to Rebekah. “It’s no sue Nik, your dear sister is going to start using our daughters like dress up dolls the day the can walk.”

“Oh before they can walk.” Rebekah assured. “Defiantly before.”

Klaus smiled as he kissed Caroline. “Our daughter is perfect.”

“She’s a princess.” Caroline said. “Why wouldn’t she be perfect?”

Klaus chuckled. “She’s perfect because she’s your daughter my love. Our little light.”

The door opened to see Kol smirking with Davina by his side and an excited Bonnie. “Where is she? Where’s my lovely niece who has my name?”

“You’ll have to pry her from Bekah.” Klaus said. “Good luck with that.”

“Yes, if you gave her two middle names why didn’t you give her mine?” Kol asked.

Davina hit him on the shoulder. “The same reason our daughter’s middle name will not be Kol. Because your ego is big enough.”

Caroline smiled as Kol and Klaus began to argue about it and Rebekah and Bonnie played with Elizabeth. Caroline was happy, her family was safe and now they were finally happy. Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the finale chapter. All that's left is the epilogue which should be posted next Monday.


	30. Epilogue

Davina POV:

“That dress is amazing.” Rebekah said as she finished adjusting Davina’s wedding dress. It had been two months since Zara’s death. After her defeat New Orleans had settled and it seemed many witches, werewolves, and vampires and been scared away from the Mikaelson’s.

About a week after Zara’s death Davina had given birth to Rowena Rebekah Mikaelson. She was beautiful and similarly to Hope and Lizzie had her father wrapper around her finger.

Rowena was currently in Freya’s arms being put in her small gold dress. Hope and Lizzie wore identical dresses the only differences were the designs hidden in the fabric. Rowena’s had small symbols for withes and vampires while Lizzie and Hope’s had added wolves.

“Yes Rebekah you were the one who picked it.” Davina said as she escaped Rebekah’s constant fiddling and grabbed Rowena.

“I’m not done yet.” Rebekah said. “It needs to be perfect.”

“It is.” Bonnie said from her place leaning against the doorframe. “Damon had to snap Kol’s neck so he didn’t run in here.”

Freya raised an eyebrow. “I would think you’d be all for snapping my wild brothers neck.”

“Oh I am.” Bonnie said. “But I thought it would be rude when I’m the one carrying Rowena down so I had Damon do it.”

Caroline POV:

Caroline smiled as she played with Lizzie. Since the battle with Zara the compound had been a place of bliss and babies. Everyone without the threat of an evil witch had seemed to revert to gushing over the adorable baby Mikaelson’s.

Another development was the result of Rowena’s birth. Due to the power of the Exsuse Vorte and Caroline’s new magic Freya had resurrected Katherine and Sage for Elijah and Finn.

Sadly Hayley couldn’t be resurrected do to her being a werewolf and the spell being specific to vampires. Klaus had nearly thrown a fit about Katherine but Caroline had made him pardon her and let Elijah be happy.

Caroline’s magic had come on hours after she had Lizzie. Because of Kol’s training she had been able to relatively control it. 

She had loved the feeling of the magic. She also enjoyed being able to connect with Lizzie and Hope. She felt magic in them especially Lizzie and felt closer to her daughters because of it.

“Do I get to hold one of the babies?” Katherine asked.

Each of the babies was to be walked carried down the aisle by someone else. Bonnie would carry Rowena, Freya Hope, and Rebekah Lizzie.

“No Katherine you aren’t technically their aunt yet.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “I wanted to get married the minute Freya brought me back but Elijah is insisting on courting. It’s quite annoying.”

Before Caroline could answer her. The door opened to reveal Klaus holding Hope and Stefan. Both men looked annoyed at the sight of Katherine.

“Calm down boys.” Caroline said. “Stefan will you take Lizzie to Bekah. And Katherine you should go find Elijah.”

After handing Lizzie to Stefan and ushering the three people out of the room she turned to Klaus and kissed him. “Who’s performing the wedding?” she asked.

“It was decided Finn should.” Klaus answered. “I volunteered but Elijah said I would make fun of my brother.”

“You would.” Caroline said. “But it doesn’t matter because after they get married you two can fight over who gets to marry Elijah.”

Klaus chuckled. “Are you happy my love?”

She reached up to kiss him again. “Always.”

Davina POV:

The wedding was beautiful. Davina thought she might cry when she saw Rowena being carried down in her dress. Now they were sitting in the dinning room enjoying the chaos of a full Mikaelson family dinner.

“Who could believe less then a year ago I was dead and you were trapped in an attic.” Kol said as he played with Rowena.

Davina smiled. “I’m glad you died. Because if you hadn’t I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Oh you would.” Kol said. “Eventually I would have come and fell in love with you. I know that. No matter how events changed I would always have fallen in love with you.”

Davina giggled. “I like that story. Maybe we should try and come up with a way to tell Rowena how we met without the full Mikaelson drama.”

Kol smirked. “Darling our littlest witch will never escape the Mikaelson drama. She is a Mikaelson, I think it’s best we start off innocent.”

“Always and forever or when you were human?” Davina asked.

Kol chuckled lightly. “Neither. What our family is like when they find the people they love most. Like you, the new Mrs. Mikaelson.

“Claire-Mikaelson.” Davina corrected. “I’m keeping that name and so is Rowena.”

“Of course my little witch.” Kol said. “After all it was because you were a Claire I found you in the first place.”

The End


End file.
